


Fervor

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love and then some, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moresomes, Multi, Pets, Predator/Prey, Stress Relief, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Garrus gladly helps Shepard deal with the stress of being expected to save the entire galaxy. But neither expected to enjoy it quite so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot of Garrus having a heat cycle. But then, stuff happened. I'm not even a little sorry.
> 
> I own nothing, all characters/universe belongs to Bioware.
> 
> Not beta read so please ignore any mistakes.

The air in her apartment was warmer than normal. Not that she cared. She was more concerned with Garrus disappearing and not answering her calls. Her apartment was the last place she’d look for him before she went to Bailey. 

It just wasn’t like Garrus to go somewhere and not tell anyone. She had rules on her ship that he followed to perfection.

“Garrus?” She called as soon as the door closed behind her.

There had been a lot on her plate since the coup. Even more when Thane died. She’d loved him. It wasn’t easy but she had accepted his fate long before she’d been imprisoned on Earth. She’d already mourned. And then finding him alive, which had just been a small blessing. It had given her the boost she needed to push through this war. She’d accepted his death with the ease that only a soldier could. It didn’t mean that she didn’t miss him, she did, but she knew moving forward was her only option.

She sighed once the first floor was clear. He wasn’t there. Last was the second floor. She hoped he’d found some turian and was destroying her bedroom because she couldn’t handle him missing. He was all she had that kept her hanging on to sanity right now. 

“Garrus? Please tell me you’re up here,” she called. Her head jerked in the direction of her bedroom. Bastard probably did have a turian in there. “I swear, Garrus, that better be you in there or so help me,” she muttered as she pressed the button for her room door. But it remained closed.

“Garrus!” she yelled at the door. She growled when there was no answer. “Glyph? Why is my door locked?”

No answer. Again. That was not a good sign.

How stupid was it that she had to hack her own bedroom door? Really fucking stupid, she thought as the worst case scenarios ran through her mind.

“I swear, Garrus, if you aren’t in my room alive I’m going to fucking kill you!” she mumbled as she ran her program and opened her door.

The sight she saw was not what she expected, but thankfully not what she feared. “Garrus?”

His growl was deep before he spoke. “You need to leave.” He was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, his cock twitching against the air. “Now.”

Never had she seen him like this. “What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice cracking with worry.

“Mating cycle. Leave.” He told her, his eyes finally meeting hers. The intensity of his gaze made her freeze. 

Quickly trying to remember everything she could on her talks with Mordin, Shepard stepped further into the room, letting the door close behind her.

_Mating cycle hard on turian male. Will seek refuge with someone he trusts and cares for. Will claim as mate. Must be careful, male not in right mind. Aggressive, territorial to other males once mate has been chosen. Consent must be given. They will suffer through heat cycle otherwise._

“Why are you in my room, Garrus?” His growl was low and primal as he watched her remove her hoodie. She already knew the answer. There were two other bedrooms in her apartment, that he chose hers was saying a lot. Garrus watched as she removed her boots, his eyes completely devoted to seeing each of her movements. 

Using her omnitool, she locked the front door and let Joker know Garrus was found safe and sound before she pulled her shirt up over her head. Shepard had to admit, the hungry man in front of her had amazing self-control. His blue eyes watched as she unbuttoned and pushed her pants over her hips, his growl intensifying when more skin was bared to him.

Taking a step toward him, she reached back and unhooked her bra, Garrus’ hands fisting into the blanket on her bed. She knew he had to be catching the heavy scent of her arousal as the blue in his eyes slowly faded to black, but he remained perfectly still as her panties hit the floor. 

He said nothing as Shepard entered his personal space and pushed him backward on the bed. He watched her intently as she straddled his hips. “I know you’re still in there simply because of your self-control. So tell me no and I’ll leave and lock you in.”

“Stay,” he said huskily as his hands grasped her hips, the sting of his talons sending a wave of arousal to her core. “Give me consent,” he demanded as he kept her from taking him inside.

His body shook with need under her. “I give you consent to claim me, Garrus,” she said quietly. 

Garrus growled as he flipped her onto her back before pushing himself fully into her. She moaned at the feeling of him before he roughly thrust his hips against her. He took, that was all he could do. There was no thought in his mind about giving her pleasure, it was all about feeding the need that was coursing through his veins. But that didn’t stop the orgasm that hit her as soon as his teeth sank into her shoulder. 

He growled through his release as he held himself against her. 

She was now his and their lives would forever be changed.

Before she could thinking further into her new marital status, he turned her and pulled her up to her knees before he took her again. 

It would be hours before he was sated enough to sleep. Mordin hadn’t told her how long these things lasted, so she wasn’t sure if she was going to have to be prepared for more when he woke up. She was sore. So damn sore. But she didn’t regret it. 

Right now, she needed food. She’d missed lunch looking for him and then dinner because she was in bed with him. 

Shepard was just glad turians didn’t knot like drell did. Thane had left her sore for a week after his heat. That had been rough and Thane had felt awful. Shepard couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his care for her after. He wouldn’t stop apologizing. 

Grabbing a quick, high protein meal and a water, she sat down at the bar and ate it quickly. Garrus would no doubt notice she was gone if she was out of the room too long. Depending on how long his heat lasted, it wouldn’t be good to be caught not in the room. He’d get possessive. 

Tossing her trash, she hurried back to the room. Garrus was still out, his body sprawled across the bed. She set a water and some dextro paste on the night stand before she slid back into bed.

He awakened her several times through the night, her body covered in more scratches before he’d fall back asleep. His water and paste untouched.

* * *

A pained groan left her mouth when she moved. “Shh,” a familiar voice whispered. Oh, she hadn’t moved, she was being moved. Then wet heat surrounded her body, a pleased sigh leaving her. “Are you okay?”

“Ask me after coffee,” she mumbled as Garrus moved her legs on both sides of his hips. His rough chuckle made her smile. “Are you okay?” She asked him as she opened her eyes.

“I don’t feel the need to pin you and claim you,” he replied quietly.

“Well that’s too bad, I could’ve handled one more round,” she teased. His quiet rumble made her really look at him. His eyes were wide with worry as he watched her, his mandibles tight against his face. “I’m okay, Garrus.”

“I could’ve hurt you,” he told her. 

“You could never hurt me,” she replied as she pulled his head down to press her forehead to his. 

“There are scratch marks all over your body, Shepard.”

“That’s what medigel is for, Garrus, but leave this one on my ribs, okay? I like it.” He easily lifted her to look at the mark only to look at her like she’s crazy. “What? It looks like a ‘G’!”

“My feelings won’t be hurt if you choose to put medigel on the bite mark. You aren’t turian and it wouldn’t be right for you to keep it without knowing exactly what it means,” Garrus told her, his eyes never leaving the mark on her shoulder. He was tense, but he tried to hide it. She knew him better than that. She could see the tiny movement in his mandible and the twitching of his fingers against her thigh.

“What’s better than being married to my best friend?” She asked him, his head jerking up and his eyes searching hers. “Of course I knew what I was doing. I didn’t offer myself to you because I wanted stress relief. Mordin told me what to expect with each species on my ship, Garrus, including turian mating cycles. And what it means when they go to a place to present themselves to their chosen mate.”

A blue blush darkened his neck as his mandibles fluttered. “You accept me as your mate?”

“Yes and I told you as much last night when I gave you consent,” she answered softly. “Do you accept me?” She asked as she lightly gripped the back of his carapace and pressed her forehead to his.

“Did you find me naked in your bed?” he asked, some humor returning into his eyes.

“Hell yes I did,” she replied with mirth. “Definitely a nice surprise.” They sat in the hot tub, silent as they just enjoyed being with each other. At least until she started to get drowsy. “Coffee,” she said as she jerked her eyes open. “Medigel first, I need to be doctored.”

“I volunteer,” Garrus purred.

“Oh, no, you don’t get to use that voice on me when I’m too sore to walk!”

He laughed as he stood from the water, her legs secured around his waist, the cool air making her shiver as goosebumps appeared. “I promise, no funny business until you’re healed. Then I’m going to have you on my console.”

“That all?” She asked sweetly as he gently sat her on the bed.

“Maybe on Vega’s workspace,” Garrus told her as he began apply medigel. “He stares at your ass too much so I thought we could leave him your ass-print.”

Shepard burst into laughter. “Poor guy would probably blush and stutter every time I looked at him.”

“And then take a shower in the middle of the night,” Garrus said. “Poor guy has a lot of trouble keeping his eyes off of you.”

“You aren’t going to kill him are you?” She asked him seriously.

“Ask me again when you’re healed and ready for more activity,” he told her with heat in his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind watching you tease him when he thinks no one is watching.”

“If we’re talking threesomes, Garrus, I wouldn’t mind seeing you with Adrien,” she whispered. “Perhaps we can keep him on the ship just a little while longer if you aren’t opposed.”

“I’m in agreement,” He told her, his voice deep with want. “I need to go for a walk,” he said as he stood.

“I see,” Shepard said as she took in the opening of his plates. “My mouth seems to be working perfectly, if you’d like me to take care of that…”

“Spirits,” he moaned when her tongue traced the opening of his pelvic plates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega makes the mistake of being up too late, unknowingly making himself the prey.

When Shepard got word that James was up working in the middle of the night cycle, she woke Garrus and told him. With everyone in bed, it seemed it was the perfect opportunity for Shepard to give Garrus a show. 

“Vega, any reason you’re up this late?” Shepard asked as soon as she exited the elevator. She knew Garrus was in their quarters watching the show on her vid screen he’d set up. The turian had a pretty kinky side. 

“Couldn’t sleep, Lola,” James said as he leaned back against his work bench. 

“Hmm,” she replied before stepping into his personal space. A thrill shot through her when his eyes dilated. “Anything I can help you with?”

“No, no,” he replied quickly, his hands gripping the work bench tight. “Just thought I’d work a little then go back to bed.”

Pressing herself against him, she played with the hem of his shirt, her nails lightly scraping the skin above pants. “Are you sure, James?”

“Si,” he squeaked. 

Shepard smirked when he squeezed his eyes closed. Garrus had been right, James was already hard. “You seem tense, James,” she told him as she undid his belt. “Is there a problem?”

“No,” he said tightly. He shuddered when Shepard grazed her nails over his torso and down his waist. When she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants he sucked in air. “Lola!”

“Yes, James?” She asked sweetly as she knelt in front of him. 

“Scars…” he whimpered when she freed his cock. His knuckled turning white as they gripped the table.

“He’s asleep,” Shepard lied before dragging her tongue along his length. “If I’d known what a magnificent cock you were hiding away, I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Lola,” he moaned as she took him into her mouth. He grunted when she hummed. “Scars…”

She released him with a ‘pop’ before she started stroking him. He was breathing hard, his eyes staring down at her with want and worry. “I told you James, he’s asleep.”

“He’ll kill me,” James muttered.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about having Commander Shepard on her knees worshipping your cock,” she said before licking the precum. James moaned, his head falling back. “Wouldn’t you like to see your idol swallow your cum?”

“Joder,” he whimpered as he looked back down at her. 

She winked at him before taking him back into her mouth. Shepard had to admit, he had a gorgeous cock. Thick, curved ever so slightly. She knew it’d feel good inside of her. But Garrus had begged her to use her mouth this time. He’d be up there waiting for her when she completed the mission. Then she could have her orgasm.

“Lola,” James whispered roughly. “Shepard.” 

That was all could he say before he was filling her mouth. His hips jerked on their own as he moaned his release. She drank it all as she did her best to not touch herself. Garrus and his damn requests. But she loved it.

When he grunted, she released him before standing and fixing his clothing. “Look at you all relaxed,” she told him. “Now give me a kiss and go to bed,” she ordered.

“Lola,” he pleaded. Shepard smirked, he was going to be paranoid around Garrus.

“I just swallowed your cum, James, thank me with a kiss.” He shuddered against her when she bit his lip before kissing him thoroughly. He was breathing hard when she pulled back. “So good James, I’ll enjoy devouring you again.” He just stared at her before she gave him a chaste kiss. “Go to bed.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said softly as he automatically followed her order.

* * *

Shepard was barely in the loft before Garrus had her pinned, the ripping of her clothes made her gasp. “Did you like the show, Garrus?” she asked huskily.

“I’m going to have so much fun fucking with him,” Garrus replied, humor and arousal in his eyes. “Love seeing you in control.”

Shepard moaned when he lifted her and pressed himself inside of her as she anchored her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips hard as the pressure in her core built. “Tell me what else you want me to do to him,” she whispered before she nibbled his mandible.

“Bind his hands,” Garrus growled as he jerked his hips hard into her. “Find your release on his mouth.” Shepard’s head hit the wall as her orgasm hit her, the waves of pleasure leaving her breathless and whimpering as Garrus watched her fall apart before he found his own release inside of her.

“I want you to play with him for a while,” Garrus told her softly as he pressed his forehead to hers. “See if he’s willing to bed a male. And when he’s close to breaking from the stress of hiding your liaison, I’m going to catch you dominating him.” Garrus carried her to the bed, his cock still buried inside of her. “Then I’m going to make him suck me off.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard settled onto her bed in the loft as she activated a program on the vid screen, just like Garrus showed her to do. The man was a whiz at tech. After a moment, the screen lit up showing her bedroom in her apartment. She played with the buttons to figure out how to move the camera around and zoom in and out. 

She didn’t have to wait long for familiar voices.

“Garrus, this is a bad idea,” Victus said as Garrus walked him backwards into the room. “You’re mated. Shepard is…fearsome to say the least.”

Shepard chuckled. If the Primarch only knew what they were doing. 

“She’s not due back for a few hours, Adrien,” Garrus rumbled as he removed his shirt. “She won’t be able to smell our activities.”

“Garrus,” Adrien pleaded as he backed into the closet door. 

Garrus wasn’t as gentle with Victus as he was with Shepard. It was so fucking arousing watching Garrus manhandle such a high ranking turian. Victus moaned when Garrus turned him and bit down on the back of the turians neck. Closthes were jerked off and Garrus walked the turian to the bed.

There was growling and trills that Shepard didn’t really understand, but it was easy to see what they meant. A battle for dominance that Garrus was clearly winning. Adrien must have submitted, she thought, as Garrus released him and shoved the top half of his body down to the bed. 

Garrus was already fully erect, his arousal partly from being watched by his mate. Shepard knew the feeling. It was a high nothing could trump. 

Shepard couldn’t help the moan that loosed from her throat as Garrus rolled on a condom and pushed himself into the waiting male in front of him. He was fucking the Primarch. For _her_ enjoyment. Fuck if she wasn’t going to find release with them. She quickly removed her shorts and spread her legs. 

Garrus thrust hard into Adrien, snarls and growls filled the loft as their plates clapped together. His heated look to the camera nearly making her come undone as he fucked his prey. But then he slowed, Shepard whimpering as she forced herself to slow her fingers. Garrus bit the back of Adrien’s neck again, his hand furthest away from the camera moving to Victus’ dark blue length. She knew he did it for her benefit, so she could watch his fingers pump the Primarch dry.

Then the Primarch was growling, his release spattering onto her white bedspread. Garrus released Adrien’s neck, his hips snapping into the weakened turian in front of him. Shepard found her release moments before Garrus. 

Shepard watched as the men cleaned up, Garrus smirking toward the camera when Adrien tried to scrub his cum off of her bedspread. 

“This can’t happen again, Garrus,” Adrien said as they dressed.

“It’ll happen as often as I damn well please,” Garrus replied. “You shouldn’t have submitted.”

“I have no desire to upset your mate,” Victus told him. Shepard smiled softly as her orgasm slowly faded into relaxation. “She’s under enough stress.”

Garrus said nothing as he followed Victus out but not before he winked at her through the camera, his mandible flared in a smirk. Spirits she loved that man.

* * *

“I see you enjoyed the view,” Garrus said when he stepped into the loft. No doubt her arousal was still in the air.

“Oh, yes,” she replied from the bed. “Tell me, what does it mean since he submitted to you?”

“He didn’t try to fight for the lead in our little tryst,” Garrus said as he joined her on the bed. “He can later, but it’s doubtful he will since he gave in so easily.”

“So he’ll submit next time you chase him?” Shepard asked as she handed him a water.

“Yes, but who knows when that’ll be,” Garrus replied. “He’s rejoined his fleets.”

They were quiet as Shepard scanned the movies. There wasn’t much on that they hadn’t already seen, but the pair had a few favorites they liked to watch together. 

“Blasto?” She asked after finding nothing interesting.

“Sounds good to me,” he answered as he adjusted the pillows and pulled her closer to him. “I might fall asleep though.”

“Me too,” she told him. “Someone gave me such a good show, I wore myself out.”

He chuckled before lifting her chin and pressing his forehead to hers. “Glad I could help.”


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to figure out how to get Vega alone again was becoming difficult. He avoided Garrus completely. And Garrus was enjoying it. He’d purposely find where James was and come up with a reason to be there too. James would excuse himself and run away.

Then there was her. Vega couldn’t meet her eyes and his neck blushed red when she was in his proximity. “Hey, James, can you help me with this crate?” She called out when the latch refused to budge. There was a package in there she couldn’t wait to get her hands on. “Stupid piece of shit,” she grumbled when she kicked it.

“Jeez, Lola, what’d the crate ever do to you?” James asked as he squeezed between crates to get to her. With the crates so close together, she was surprised he fit. 

“Well first, the one crate that has my order in it was way back here in this maze of crates, and then the damn latch got stuck,” she said as she pointed to the metal that angered her.

Shepard watched in glee as his muscles bulged as he tried to loosen the latch. She couldn’t have planned this. With the cargo hold bustling with activity on the other side of the crates, she wouldn’t get to tie him up and have her way. But Garrus was only a message away.

………..  
S- Hey I got James secluded but not alone. Got any requests?  
G-Hold on let me bring up the cams…  
G-Interesting, you’d have plenty of time to straighten your clothes if you pinned him for a quickie, should someone start going down the path between the crates. Can you keep him quiet?  
S-Yes.  
G-Good, I’m in the main battery. I’ll lock the door and ping you if someone is coming toward your location.  
………..

Shepard stepped in behind James, her arms circling around to press her hand flat against his groin. The small crowbar fell out of his hands.

“Everything okay over there?” Steve called out.

James cleared his throat as Shepard gave a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, just lost my grip on the crowbar, Esteban.”

“I really want my package, James,” Shepard whispered as she pulled his shirt from his standard issue pants.

“Damn it, Lola,” he said roughly, the latch finally wiggled free. “There you go, I better return to my station.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather be balls deep inside of me?” She asked him as she easily opened the belt. His body shuddered as he sucked in a ragged breath. 

He turned around, new determination in his eyes as he pushed her a step back. “I can’t do this to Scars, Shepard,” he said quietly.

She smirked as she pushed her workout shorts over her hips, her panties along with it, before she kicked them against the crate and jumped up. He grunted when her chest hit his, his arms automatically catching her. It was too easily to shove his pants down over his hips with him holding all of her weight. “No noise,” she told him as she wrapped her legs around his back, an arm around his neck, and her hand guiding his thick cock to her entrance. 

Grasping him was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth crashed to hers as he pressed his hips forward, sinking halfway into her. He shuddered against her when the roll of her hips hilted him. Her fingers word furiously around her clit, the excitement of people walking around aiding in her arousal. She could feel it, so close. When James threatened to moan too loud, she broke the kiss and covered his mouth, his dark eyes understanding. With a room full of people, and her mate watching it was too much. Shepard tipped over the edge, her mouth biting down on James to keep herself from crying out as he grunted against her hand. He thrust hard into her several more times before emptying himself inside of her.

They stayed still as they quietly tried to catch their breath. 

Before he could remove himself from her she kissed him, slow and deep before pulling back with a satisfied smile. 

They redressed quickly. “Thanks for the help, James,” Shepard said with a smirk.

He licked his lips before picking up his crowbar and turning toward the walkway. “Anytime, Lola,” he replied. He was good at pretending he hadn’t just filled her with his cum.

“Oh, wait!” She said as she lifted the lid. “Can you take this so I can get to my package?” She asked him pointing to a mod box.

“Yeah, I need them anyway,” he answered as he easily lifted it. She knew they weren’t light. 

“And one more thing before you return to your work bench,” she said quietly.

He looked down, his brow raised and his normal half smile in place. “What else could you possibly want?”

“A kiss for the road?” She asked him sweetly. 

He shook his head but leaned down once he was sure they were out of view. “You’re going to kill me, Lola,” he whispered before he kissed her.

“Just wait til you see what I have planned for you,” she replied when they finally came up for air.

* * *

“How was it?” Garrus asked as soon as the door to the Main Battery closed behind her.

“You know, if I didn’t like that smirk of his so much I wouldn’t mind just making him our little pet,” She replied as she leaned against the console.

“Why couldn’t we?”

“I just don’t think that fits him, he’s a fighter and I like that but I’ll give it a try,” she answered. “Kaidan would make a good pet if you really want a pet.”

Garrus hummed in thought. “He is obedient,” he commented, his voice dropping suggestively.

“We’ll go down that line of thought later. James was excellent.”

“How are you going to find out if he’d be into pleasuring a man?” Garrus asked.

Shepard opened the box and pulled out her new toy. A dildo that molded to her with receptors to stimulate her clit and the small piece to slides inside of her. “With this, if I can ever get him alone.”

“Our apartment is still wired up,” Garrus told her as he took the toy and looked it over. “I’m sure I can arrange some _work_ I’m stuck doing.”

“Sounds good. In the meantime, see what you can get out of Kaidan,” she told him as she put the dildo back into the box. 

“Flirt, watch for reactions, small touches, etc?” Garrus asked.

“Yes.” She gave him a kiss on his mandible, “Just be careful, he’s only just come around to our marriage.”

“Noted. Now get out of here or I’m going to take you again on my console,” he mock growled before he turned and swatted her ass. “You’ve got something to arrange as soon as we reach the Citadel.”

“That I do, my love,” she agreed. “I’ll see you soon,” she told him with a smile and a wink, his soft growl making her feel light on her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

The mess hall was bustling as always and she was running late thanks to her meeting over the QEC. But Garrus had made sure her seat at the head of the table remained empty. How he managed to get James across from him and Kaidan next to him, she didn’t know. 

“Hey, love,” Shepard said as she pressed her forehead to her mates. “Sorry I’m late, Hackett was on the phone.”

“It’s no problem,” he replied as she took her seat. 

“James,” she said as she slid her foot over his. 

He blushed and refused to look up from his meal. “Lola,” he returned roughly.

“Hi, Kaidan,” Shepard said sweetly, his neck and cheeks already holding a blush. She would love to see what Garrus was doing to that man under the table. If he was doing anything. It took very little to make Kaidan blush prettily.

“Shepard,” he rushed out before filling his mouth with food.

“Shepard, I was wondering if perhaps I could speak with you in private after dinner.” EDI said from her place next to Joker. 

“Of course, EDI,” Shepard answered with a smile. 

Shepard pretended to be completely oblivious to Garrus’ flirting when he leaned over to whisper something in Kaidan’s ear, before Kaidan himself jumped. It was hard not to laugh. 

“Are you okay, Kaidan?” She asked with faux concern. “Do I need to get Doctor Chakwas?”

“No!” He said a little too loud. “I mean, I didn’t mean to worry you Shepard, it was just a cramp.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Yes, thank you,” he answered. 

Spirits this was so much fun. Garrus would wear him down slowly. Hell, she’d even picked out a soft leather collar for Kaidan if he accepted. If not, then there was always someone else. But seeing Garrus plow into that perfect ass…ugh that would be so fucking amazing. 

For now though, she’d enjoy the chasing and teasing.

* * *

“What did you want to talk about, EDI?” Shepard asked as they entered the loft.

“Jeff is more stressed than normal,” EDI told her. “Since your relations with various crew, I was hoping you could assist me in relieving his stress.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Jeff doesn’t know of your relations with James or of your mate currently showing Kaidan interest.”

“Ah,” Shepard replied. “I appreciate you keeping that secret by the way.”

“Of course, Shepard.”

“But you want to help Joker? A blow job?” Shepard asked as she changed into her workout gear. “This is something Garrus and I agree on together.”

“Yes, fellatio seems to dominate his extranet history.” EDI answered. “Perhaps I should ask Garrus as well.”

“You should, if he agrees then I’ll help,” Shepard told her. 

EDI's voice warmed, “Thank you, Shepard. My platform has many capabilities, but aiding in sexual interaction is not one.”

“I understand,” Shepard told her before wrapping the cold platform into a hug. “And we’ll keep it discreet.”

As soon as EDI left, Shepard finished prepping for her workout. Could the geth help EDI with altering her platforms physical uses? That was something she’d have to talk to Tali about.

* * *

James eyes hadn’t left her since she stepped into the cargo hold to spar with a few turians they’d rescued. She could feel the heaviness of his stare. 

At least until Garrus joined them. Then it was his heated gaze she felt as she went neck to neck with a male turian on the mats. She was a little concerned that Garrus would get a little possessive with the other turians on board but he seemed just like he always did. Relaxed.

When the match finally ended, Shepard the victor, Garrus joined her. “I’m glad it’s not just my ass you kick,” he joked. “How many more do you have left?”

“He was my last,” Shepard said, accepting the offered towel from James before she used it to sling behind her mates neck and pull him down for a chaste kiss. Much to the shock of the other turians. She hummed when he pressed her forehead to hers and pulled her sweaty body against his cold armor. 

“I’ve always loved watching you spar,” he told her before he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“And I always love kicking your ass,” she replied with a smile, his laughter echoed in the cargo hold. 

“Come on, I told EDI it was okay with me,” he said as he walked with her toward the elevator. “I’m going to hang back here as see if anyone wants to spar me.”

“Not going to watch?” she asked quietly.

“No, it doesn’t feel right. And he is under a lot of stress, especially with his family missing,” Garrus returned, his eyes searching for anyone too close to overhear them.

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?” Shepard had to be sure.

His eyes met hers as his chest rumbled with affection. “For him, yes. As long as you are.”

“Okay,” she replied with a soft smile before pressing her forehead to his. “See you in a bit then.”

While Shepard waited for the elevator, she heard Garrus teasing James over how clean he’s been keeping the turians armor. 

“Damn Jimmy, you keep flirting with me like this and you might make Shepard jealous.”

Shepard held in her laughter as James sputtered while Garrus handed over armor with a smirk in Shepard’s direction.

* * *

“Hey, Joker, got a minute?” Shepard asked as she neared the helm.

“Sure, not flying a ship or anything,” Joker said sarcastically.

“Lock the helm, it’s private,” she told him as soon as she was behind his chair. He cursed but complied. EDI’s platform wasn’t there. 

“What’s up?” he asked with faux cheerfulness as he turned his chair. 

“EDI tells me you’re carrying too much stress,” Shepard started as she pulled her sports bra off and tossed it in his lap. “She asked me if I’d be willing to aide her in giving you some stress relief.”

Joker just stared at her, mouth agape, gorgeous eyes on her breasts. “Wait, what? EDI?”

“Yes, Jeff, it is true that I requested Shepard’s assistance,” she told him softly through her old port. 

“Is that why you disappeared a few minutes ago?” he asked.

“Yes, I did not want you to feel awkward with my platform sitting next to you while you received a pleasurable release.”

“And Garrus is in on it,” he snorted, laughing at his own joke before shaking his head. 

“Yes,” Shepard and EDI said in unison. EDI continued, “Turian’s know the need for stress relief and since you are our pilot…”

“I get the gist of it, EDI,” Joker replied before he rubbed his face. “This is awkward.”

Shepard chuckled softly before she straddled the chair, taking care not to jostle him as she stood in front of him. “Do you trust me, Joker?”

“Yes,” he replied as he pulled his hat down likely to cover his reddening cheeks.

“Good, take off the hat,” she ordered. “Then lean your chair back a little.”

“I can’t brag about sleeping with you, can I?” he asked as he tossed his hat and her sports bra to the floor.

“You can to EDI,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “But I’m afraid that right now it has to be a secret.” Shepard gently grasped his hands and placed them over her breasts. “EDI specifically requested a blow job for you today.”

Joker shuddered. “She knows me too well.” She sighed when he grazed his palms over her nipples. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked her quietly. 

“Absolutely,” she whispered as his hands explored her.

“Take these off,” he commanded as he pulled at her exercise shorts. As soon as they were off, he motioned her to sit on his console while he returned his chair to its position. It wasn’t very comfortable, but she didn’t mind when he pushed his chair forward enough for his breath to caress her inner thigh. “Don’t move.”

She gasped when his mouth descended on her. His beard rubbed her folds roughly as his tongue swirled around her clit. “Joker,” she begged. She could feel it building already. It was so hard not to move against him, wonderful torture to remain still so she didn’t hurt him while his fingers pumped into her. 

When he moaned against her, her body froze in place, back arched and head back as her orgasm hit her. Surprise raced through her, it had been so quick, but that was overshadowed with pleasure just as quickly as the thought came. He continued to feast as the waves washed over her. Joker turned her into a whimpering mess in record time as he lapped up his prize. The sigh of relief when he finally pulled back quickly turned into a moan when he bit her inner thigh. 

Leaning down, she used his hair to guide his mouth to hers, her moan quickly swallowed when she tasted herself on him. When the chair started moving further away from the console, she moved with it. Joker moved his legs off the chair as she moved to kneel between his thighs, their tongues still battling as Joker’s hands moved over her back.

Because of his condition, Joker had to wear shirts that zipped for easy dressing. Unable to resist, she unzipped his uniform and spread it open before she held her weight on the chair and pressed her breasts against his chest. His moan spurred her on as she palmed the bulge of his pants.

When he moved to unbutton his pants, Shepard took the opportunity to gently bite his lip, his moan loud and wanton as he struggled to push his pants down. She lightly bit then kissed his ear, neck, collar bone, his responses filled with need. But she didn’t give in, not yet. He cursed when she suckled his nipple before biting gently.

“Fuck,” he whispered raggedly. She smiled before she gave the other the same attention. As the chair slowly laid back, Shepard let her breasts lightly graze him. She didn’t move until the chair stopped.

Joker’s fingers threaded into her hair as she kissed and nibbled her way down his waist. As carefully as she could, she pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to get to his length. Joker hissed when the cool air of the helm hit him. 

“Please,” he said with a whimper.

But she wasn’t done teasing. Shepard ghosted her lips down the backside of his cock, his small moan and incoherent babble music to her ears. His hand tightened in her hair when she sucked the space between the base of his cock and his balls. Shepard looked up, her eyes meeting his before she ran her tongue back up his length. He was breathing hard before she grasped him, his grunt the only sound he made when she used the tip of her tongue to remove to precum.

“Shepard,” he said roughly.

With a smirk, then a wink, she easily took him in her mouth. His coarse moan making heat pool into her core as his head fell back against the headrest none too gently. When he didn’t complain, she took him in again, this time making sure to take all of him. She didn’t know what he was saying between the labored breaths, but the way his hips carefully tilted she was sure it was good for him. 

Before she could inhale on her way back up his shaft, Joker pushed her head down with both his hands, his cock twitching in her mouth as he came. She swallowed all that he gave her, her lungs burning with the need for oxygen. As soon as his hands released her, she bobbed up and down a few more times, cleaning up any mess that may have escaped before she released him gently. 

He was completely relaxed in his chair. Just lying there with his eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. She carefully righted his pants and was about to do the same to his shirt when his hands wrapped around her arms, wordlessly tugging her forward. 

“Anything else I can do for you, Joker?” she asked him softly after he gave her a chaste kiss.

“Snuggle,” he replied before he pushed a button on his chair to sit it back up.

As soon as it stopped, Shepard lay her legs over the arm rest before resting her head in the crook of his neck, her breast squished against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It really wasn’t comfortable for her, but it kept her from hurting him.

“I have the best girlfriend in the entire galaxy,” Joker said sleepily.

Shepard chuckled, “Just wait until we figure out a way to make her compatible with your physical needs. And hers.”

“You’re really going to check that out?” He asked, surprised.

“Heck yeah,” she replied. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you both find a happy medium?”

“By observing, I’ve already made of list of options,” EDI piped in. “I will discuss it with you at a later time, however. You currently have an incoming call on the QEC.”

“Thanks, EDI,” Shepard replied before giving Joker a chaste kiss and effortlessly rising from the chair. “Joker, you get some rest and let EDI take over.”

“I’ll sleep in my chair, I’m not moving after that,” he replied adjusting the hat she plopped on his head, his shirt still unzipped and it looked like he had no intention of fixing it. 

“You’re stress levels have decreased approximately fifty-two percent, Jeff,” EDI said. 

“EDI, make sure he gets some sleep,” Shepard said with a smile as she finished dressing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, because it's Friday (here in the US anyway) I thought I'd hit you lovely folks with an extra chapter. 
> 
> Second, it's a long one!
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am thrilled you're enjoying this fic, especially since it's the first my muse has let me complete in a while.

Shepard watched from the observation window on the engineering deck as Garrus sparred with the same turian male that gave her so much trouble the day before. But Garrus had something that the other male didn’t.

Training in different species fighting styles. 

The male hit the mats hard when Garrus incorporated a human move.

Shepard pressed the button for the intercom down to the cargo bay. “Glad to see all that sparring with me paid off, Garrus.” He bowed to her, making the other turians laugh. “When you’re done showing off that reach of yours,” she flirted. “Head up for a mission brief.”

An Alliance facility was down and Shepard was expected to get it up and running quickly. “Vega, you hungry for some action?” She asked looking down toward him. “Come with Garrus.” She smiled at Garrus when he smirked at her, catching her innuendo. 

While the men made their way to the elevator, Shepard kept her eye on the turian Garrus had just beat. The man had heat in his eyes. That could mean a show for Shepard. Or he could just disapprove. She’d ask Garrus later.

* * *

The mission turned out to be more complicated than the missive. As usual, she thought, as she let Garrus remove her armor. 

“What did you do this time?” Chakwas asked as soon as she entered the cargo bay.

“She caught a round in her thigh,” Garrus told her as she handed off the last piece of armor to Steve while making Shepard sit in the chair James put behind her. 

“I’m fine,” she said, stripping her underarmor from the top half of her body. She squeaked in surprise when James easily lifted her enough for Garrus to slip the underarmor out from under her. “I swear you guys act like it’s the first time I’ve been shot!”

“Complain all you like, Commander, the fact still remains that there is still a bullet in your leg,” Chakwas said as she opened her scanner. “Cerberus?”

“Yes,” Shepard huffed. 

Chakwas sighed as she scanned the leg, “I’m sorry, Commander, but it is almost all the way through. The best option would to be to take you up to the medbay and surgically remove it from the back of your thigh.”

Before Shepard could complain, Garrus started handing out orders as Chakwas hustled out to prep. “James, carry her to medbay. Steve, get the shuttle cleared. If you need help there’s able bodied turians over there that need something to do,” He said. “I’ll be up to the medbay in a few minutes.”

Garrus was still in filthy armor, Cerberus gunk everywhere while James had quickly changed into a loose set of gym shorts. His tank sweaty from the battle. 

As soon as they were alone in the elevator, she started whispering in his ear. “Bend me over real quick, James.”

“No, you’re injured,” he replied gently. 

“A kiss?” She asked, her bottom lip pushing out into a pout.

“As much as I want to, I can’t go around carrying my commanding officer with an erection, Lola.”

James fled as soon as he deposited her on the bed Chakwas had set up. Shepard would have laughed if Chakwas wasn’t there.

Karin wasted no time numbing the area and removing the bullet. She’d just dropped it into the tray when Garrus and the turian Shepard had been eyeing walked in.

“Okay, Commander,” Chakwas said as she filled the wound with medigel. It was a strange feeling inside her leg. “Bed rest for twenty four hours as your cybernetics and medigel close the wound.” Shepard groaned. There went her plans. “No shower for six hours, no walking for twelve and no sex until I check it again after your twenty four hours are up.”

“How the hell am I going to relieve stress then?”

“Sleep,” Chakwas said with a smirk.

“Cruel, Doc,” she mumbled.

While the turian that came with Garrus stayed behind to test his levo sensitivity, Garrus carried Shepard to her quarters. “My hair needs washed.”

“Do you want me to do it or do you want me to get James?” he asked softly.

“That depends on our plans.”

“Well, I was going to see if you wanted to bring Vrix up for a round but Doctor Chakwas scratched that off the list,” Garrus told her as they exited the elevator. “Besides, I think he might be levo sensitive. His plates looked agitated.

Shepard hummed before rubbing her forehead against his mandible. “She didn’t say I couldn’t masturbate.” They were silent as Garrus stripped her remaining clothing off and wiped her down. “You can bring him up later, once the crew is in bed, and give me a show.”

Garrus tossed the towelette in the trash before pressing his forehead to hers. “I’ll have James come up and wash your hair.”

Shepard chuckled, “You are enjoying fucking with him, aren’t you?”

“It’s just so easy to do since he thinks you and him are going at it behind my back. I almost feel guilty,” Garrus told, his mandible flickering in humor. “Almost.”

“How’s it going with Kaidan?” She asked.

“A whole different level of fun,” he purred. “It’s effortless to get a reaction out of him.”

“Hopefully I’ll get to peek next time instead of being stuck in endless meetings,” she told him quietly.

“I made sure to record it for you,” he told her as he transferred files onto her vid terminal. “Same passcode to get into it.”

“I love you.”

He purred before rubbing his mouth plates over her lips, “I love you too.” He helped her get her robe on before he stood. “I’ve got a few things to finish in the main battery and to check in with Victus. Have James put you in bed after you’re done with him.”

“Don’t you want to watch me make him squirm?” She asked.

“I don’t have anything set up in here yet.” He leaned down, his mouth against her ear. “But I know exactly what that mouth of yours can do,” he purred, making her shiver as heat pooled in her core. 

She loved it and hated it when he talked to her like that. Loved it because it was so fucking sexy. But hated it because he always did it when she couldn’t act on the fire it caused in her body. “You are deliciously evil.”

…………..  
G- Just found James in the shower. I scared the hell out of him. I’m pretty sure he was trying to get rid of some stress.  
S- Ha! Just imagine how tense he is now.  
G- He’s on his way up, better help him out. On a different note, Vrix is mildly levo sensitive, other than sparring, it wouldn’t be wise to test his reaction.  
S- Guess it works out that I’m on bedrest. Looking forward to watching you have fun tho.  
G- We’ll be up in a few hours, try to hold out until then.  
…………..

The loft door opened as soon as she closed her omnitool. “Garrus said you needed help with something?”

“Yeah, he has important business with the Primarch and I need my hair washed,” she told him.

“You couldn’t get one of the girls to help you?” Vega asked. He was not happy about his shower being interrupted.

“The girls are busy, you think I didn’t go down that route first?”

He nodded before he pushed the chair into the bathroom. As soon as he had her in front of the sink, he grabbed a hand towel and used it to pad the lip of the sink. She watched him gather her supplies, and remove his shirt. A hiss left her, pain shooting from her wound when James accidentally hit the chair. 

“Mierda, I’m sorry, Lola,” he said gently as he ran his thumb over her jaw. “Chair is going up and then I’m going to lean the back down and lock everything in place.”

“M’kay,” she whispered.

Once he finished, and she confirmed that she was comfortable enough, he pressed in next to her to activate the water. She loved how the loose gym shorts looked on him. He was so close she was sure he could feel her breathing against him as he leaned over her. 

Then there was warm water being poured over her head, her pleased sigh making him inhale sharply. Shepard followed his lead, moving her head where he wanted it as he completely saturated her hair. She waited until he had his hands lathered in shampoo before she reached up and easily tugged the shorts down. 

“Lola, now is not the time,” he told her, his hands halting in her hair.

“Garrus is busy for a few hours, James,” she told him. He groaned when she cupped his balls.

“You’re going to kill me,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“I expect you to continue washing my hair while I have my way with this delicious cock of yours, James,” she said, giving his half-hard length a squeeze. “What were you doing before you came up here?”

“Shower,” he told her, his voice tight as his hands clumsily massaging the shampoo into her hair.

“Were you stroking this beast?” His body shuddered when she gave it a tug.

“Yes,” he replied.

His hips jerked when she squeezed him. “Were you thinking of me, James?” It was getting far too difficult for him to rinse her hair, she couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of him losing control of his battle. “Don’t forget the conditioner,” she said sweetly.

“Joder.”

“Were you thinking about me while you stroked your cock?”

“Si,” he whispered. 

“Do you trust me, James?” She asked him as he continued his assigned task.

“Yes, Lola,” he replied, his voice a little more steady.

“Good,” she said before she licked her finger. “Don’t let me stop you from making me presentable.” His body stiffened as her finger grazed his asshole. “Relax, it’ll be good for you, I promise,” she whispered soothingly. He nodded as he inhaled slowly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard as she pushed her finger halfway inside. Shepard was gentle, not wanting to hurt him as he got used to the different sensation.

“Conditioner,” she said softly, her finger going in all the way. His eyes were dark as he poured too much into his hand and applied it to her hair. “Good, it’ll need a few minutes.” Before he could say anything, she added another finger, his mouth dropped open as she turned her upper body to get a better angle while he heavily relied on the sink to support his upper body.

James grunted when she took him in her mouth. He was overwhelmed with sensation, she could see that easily. With a hum, she crooked her fingers and pressed down on the spot she’d learned about a long time ago. 

There was surprise in his eyes before the rest of him caught up with the pleasure. He moaned loudly as he held her head still so he could thrust into her mouth. She did it again, and he was done, his cock twitching and cum pouring into her mouth. 

James was leaning over the sink, trying to catch his breath when Shepard reached back and washed her hands in the running water. He just stared at her like he couldn’t believe that happened. Shepard just winked at him before signaling him to rinse her hair. 

When he was done, he nearly tripped over his shorts that were still around his ankles. “Damn that’s a nice ass,” she told him. “You could give Kaidan a run for his credits with an ass like that.”

A blush covered his face as he grabbed a towel before he pulled up his shorts. James was more careful adjusting the chair, taking time for her to adjust herself before moving it more. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he muttered as he cleaned up the mess washing her hair had left.

“I can think of a few things once I’m off bedrest, but for now, just carry me to the bed,” she told him as she threw her damp towel toward the laundry. “I don’t want to be stuck in this chair until Garrus gets back, or worse, get in trouble for walking.”

Mumbles under his breath was all she heard as he wheeled the chair back to her desk. He was gentle when he lifted her, almost tender when he lay her down and checked her bandages. 

“Shepard,” he said quietly. “I don’t think I can keep doing this to Scars.”

Shepard shushed him softly before pressing her lips to his. He kissed her hard, like he was starving for her. 

“Shepard?” EDI interrupted, making James freeze and pull away from her. “Major Alenko is wondering if you’d like a snack.”

“I would, EDI, thank you,” Shepard replied. 

Tugging James shirt to pull him forward, she gave him a soft kiss. “Go get some rest, it’s been a long ass day.”

“Goodnight, Lola,” he whispered before standing.

“Night, James.”

…………  
S- Kaidan is on his was up with food. What did you do? I haven’t got to look at the feeds yet.  
G- After James left, I decided to grab a shower. I may have leaned my naked body against his mostly naked body in the showers as I reached for my scrub I keep down there in his cabinet.  
S- Damn that must have been nice. Just thinking about it gets me all hot and bothered.  
G- I don’t think I’ve seen him blush that much before. It was hard to have a conversation with him after because he kept his answers short. And his shower fast.  
S- James is feeling awfully guilty, you know.  
G- Oh? It won’t be long now. Either way he’ll know.  
S- There’s the elevator, gotta go enjoy this spoiling I’m about to get because Kaidan feels guilty.  
G- Anything for you.  
………….

“Hey, Kaidan,” she greeted cheerfully. He blushed a little. He was always a sexy bastard. “Thanks for feeding me.”

“You’re welcome, Shepard,” he replied as he set the tray next to her on the bed.

“Would you mind getting my comb out of the bathroom?”

“Sure.” He returned a minute later with a clean towel and comb. “I’ll do it,” he told her as he moved a pillow and easily scooted in behind her.

The fruit on the tray was fresh, it must have come from their last supply pick up. She sighed as soon as he started combing. It was so relaxing to have her hair messed with. Which he knew because of their past. There was no telling what was going through his over-thinking brain right now. Memories, Garrus, sex, his family, his students…His brain never stopped running wild.

“I think the only way these strawberries could be better is if we made our own ice cream,” Shepard said before plopping another in her mouth.

“I’ll see what we have down there and pick up what we don’t when we’re on the Citadel,” he replied.

“You’ll need to get the credit chit from Garrus, and make sure you get enough for everyone,” she told him, ignoring the halting of the comb before it resumed. “There should be more than enough credits to get any kind of desserts we want, including dextro.”

“What do I get dextro?”

“Just ask the shopkeeper for the Cipritine delicacy.”

Kaidan set the comb aside and used the towel to pull moisture from her hair. “I’ll go check the inventory and get the credit chit.”

“Okay, we’re going on shore leave as soon as we reach the Citadel, so take that into consideration and make sure you make time for yourself,” Shepard replied as she lay back against the pillow he replaced.

“Understood, Commander,” he said with a small smile. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye!” She returned. “And thanks again!” Mmm, that ass of his.

………  
G- Bad news. Doctor Chakwas just notified me that you and Vrix’s battle yesterday seems to be affecting him far more than anticipated. He’d complained of tingling itching plates when he was tested.  
S- Allergic reaction to my sweat?  
G- It looks like.   
S- Damn. Is he going to be okay?  
G- Yes, but he’ll be transferred to Huerta as soon as we dock just to be safe.   
S- I guess he was a little more sensitive than the test let on.  
G- I won’t be able to give you that show tonight.  
S- It’s okay, love.  
.  
S- Kaidan is on his way to check food inventory, then to you for the ships credit chit. Perhaps you can think of an inventive way for him to get it?  
G- I’m sure I could hide it in my civvies somewhere interesting.  
S- I want you so bad right now.  
G- As soon as you’re cleared, I’m going to bend you over the nearest abandoned surface.  
.  
G- In the meantime, it’ll probably take about an hour to go through our food stock. Catch up on the feeds and I’ll ping you when he’s on the way.  
………..

There wasn’t much on the feeds. A few touches, obvious blushing, and a few signs that Kaidan was attracted and equally ashamed. She couldn’t hear everything Garrus said in some of the feeds, but double innuendo was heavy with each sentence, she was sure. 

And poor Kaidan. He was nervous and unsure how to react to the flirty attention he was receiving from a mated teammate. His ex-girlfriend’s husband.

………  
G- EDI said he’s on his way.  
……..

How she loved EDI’s help in all this fun. Switching to the Main Batteries live feed, Shepard flipped through a few cameras until she found one that offered her the best view of her turian. He was standing, shirtless on a turian step ladder messing with something inside the ceiling panel.

[Hey, Garrus,] Kaidan said, his body freezing as soon as he caught sight of the turian.

[Kaidan, something you need?]

Oh dear goddess that damn voice! Shepard saw Kaidan shudder before he reached up to rub the back of his head. [Shepard told me to get the credit chit from you for supplies.]

[Oh,] Garrus said looking down at the biotic. [Check the inside pockets of my shirt.]

Kaidan grabbed the shirt off the main gun and began rifling through the pockets. [Not in here, Garrus,] he told him as he lay the shirt back the way he’d found it. Always so respectful of other people’s belongings.

[That leaves the inside pockets of my pants and my hands are covered in grease. Just unbutton them and look,] Garrus said, completely ignoring the man’s hesitation. 

Shepard fanned herself as she watched Kaidan’s hands fist and unfist before he stood in front of the step ladder, his face directly in front of Garrus’ groin. “You’re good, husband, so very fucking good,” Shepard whispered. When she thought she couldn’t handle anymore of Kaidan standing there staring, her vidscreen beeped as another camera activated. 

Garrus had been installing a camera directly above him. That sly bastard. 

She clicked on it eagerly, just has Kaidan finally lifted his hands to the front of Garrus’s pants. She was a little disappointed with how careful Kaidan was not to touch Garrus. She growled when the camera view was disrupted before it became clear again. Garrus waved the towel in front of Kaidan, no reaction. Garrus looked at his hands a final time before tossing the towel and threading his talons into Kaidan’s hair.

“Fuck yes!” Shepard said as she turned the volume up. 

[What’s taking so long, Kaidan?] Garrus purred. Kaidan sputtered but didn’t raise his head. He stayed perfectly still. [Pull the pants over my hips.] Kaidan did as he was told, Shepard could hear his quick breaths. 

Leaning back further into the pillows, she opened her robe to play with herself as Garrus gave her a show. 

[Good boy,] Garrus crooned, making Kaidan gasp. [Now run you tongue here,] Garrus ordered as he pointed to his parting pelvic plates. Garrus moaned when Kaidan obeyed. 

Her body was heated, her heart pumping loud in her ears as she teased her clit.

[Open that mouth of yours, Major,] Garrus told him. When Kaidan didn’t outright listen, Garrus growled. [Do you want to make my mate happy with whatever task she has you on?]

[Yes,] he replied huskily.

[Then be a good pet and put that mouth to work,] Garrus ordered, his voice low and hard. 

Shepard could tell he was suppressing his subvocals as the Major worked hard trying to please him. 

[I know that throat of yours can take more, Major,] Garrus purred. Shepard moaned when Kaidan tried to take him, his gag the only sign that he’d taken all he could. [Use your hand then,] Garrus said as he petted Kaidan’s head.

That little gesture sent her over the edge, her cries of pleasure going unnoticed as the waves of her orgasm left her tingling.

Garrus wasn’t far behind, his throaty moan and the jerk of his hips the only sign of his release as Kaidan swallowed everything. [Good boy,] Garrus told him as he petted his hair. [Now help me dress so we can go see if I left it in the loft.]

[I can’t look at her after that,] Kaidan whispered.

[You can and you will if you want to make her happy.]

Poor Kaidan, Shepard thought. He had no idea he was about to collared. She pressed the button to turn the screen off before she rearranged her robe. 

When the pair arrived, Shepard was the perfect example of a hard working marine. She hummed when Garrus pressed his forehead to hers. “All done, love?” His eyes were heated, no doubt from the scent of her arousal in the air. The man was nearly insatiable.

“Can’t find the credit chit,” Garrus said.

“Again? I’m going to have to put someone else in charge of that,” she teased him before he stood and pretended to look for it. “Kaidan, while he’s doing that, would you mind changing my bandages?” Kaidan hadn’t left the entrance. It almost made her snicker when he looked like he got caught doing something naughty. “Everything is on my desk there.”

The biotic quietly grabbed the kit before finally entering the loft fully. Shepard tossed her robe aside on her leg, his quiet gasp ignored as she did her best to remain oblivious. She knew her bare hip made his perverted thoughts run wild, he’d always loved her hips. Shepard carefully rolled over onto her stomach, half of her ass hanging out of her robe, so he could change the gauze on the back of her thigh first.

“Looks like it’s healing normally,” he said roughly as he taped down the new gauze.

“Good, now you’re going to have to help me roll back.” His hands were warm on her bare hip and knee as he supported her movement. The lower half of her body was bared to him, the only sign he noticed was the quick breathing he was trying his best to calm. And those normally chocolate brown eyes were almost black. Shepard sighed as he applied medigel to the wound. She winked at Garrus as he watched from the stairs. He immediately began stripping.

With one more look to her disrobing husband, Shepard threaded her fingers into Kaidan’s lush hair, his shudder sending heat to her core. Once he finished taping down the gauze and tried to retreat, she gripped his hair and jerked him to her face.

“Shepard?” he asked quietly.

“Yes?” Kaidan was leaning over her, one knee on the bed, his hands fisted in the bedding at her hips as he held his weight up. She gave his hair a gentle tug forward. “Do you need something, Kaidan?” She asked him as Garrus pressed himself flush against Kaidan’s rear. 

“Garrus,” he whimpered.

“Tell us no now, Kaidan, and all the flirting and secret trysts will go away, like they never happened,” Shepard told him as Garrus ground himself against Kaidan.

“If I don’t say no?” He asked, his voice breathless.

“Then you become our little play thing,” she replied, her fingers once again running through his soft hair. “Come when you’re called, fuck when you’re told…” Kaidan moaned. “Do you want to be wonderfully used?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“If you’re sure,” she said before signaling Garrus. “This collar is all you will wear in here. Always,” She emphasized with a small jerk to his hair to get his attention again as Garrus snapped the collar in place. “Before you leave, you can wrap it around your wrist. If you stop wearing it, we’ll stop making you come up here or seeking you out.” Shepard fully opened her robe with her free hand before resting back against the pillows. “Stand up and strip,” she ordered. “Show us how good you look in your new collar.” It was just a simple black leather collar. Soft and thin so that it could pass as a bracelet. She didn’t want him to feel like he was attracting attention. 

While Kaidan stripped, Garrus quickly cleared the bed and helped Shepard take her robe off. She wouldn’t get to participate this time, but she would gladly enjoy watching Kaidan come undone on her husband.

“Mmm, still as perfect as I remember,” Shepard told him, a blush covered his cheeks at the praise. Kaidan stool perfectly still in front of her, awaiting orders. “When my husband gets comfortable, you’re going to ride him to his completion. Understand?”

“Yes,” he replied. When she raised her brow in question, he licked his lips before replying. “Ma’am.”

“Good boy,” she told him, watching the flush run down his skin. 

Once Garrus was on the bed, pillows here and there to keep his spurs and fringe from digging into the bed, he motioned Kaidan over as Shepard carefully scooted the top half of her body closer so she could touch them both. Garrus purred when Shepard started running her finger down his pelvic plates.

“Gently stimulate his plates,” she told Kaidan as she took his hand and showed him how Garrus liked it. “If the tryst has to be fast, paying attention to his hips and waist will get him open fast. But when we’re up here, we like to take it a little slower to tease his magnificent cock out of hiding.”

“You’ll make me blush, Shepard,” Garrus told her, his voice deep and subvocals rumbling in pleasure as Kaidan coaxed his plates to open. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me, Garrus,” she told him, her fingers grazing the soft skin between his chest plates.

“Soon, love,” Garrus returned. He moaned as his cock sprang free, the cool air making it twitch. 

“Roll the condom on, Kaidan, then take him,” Shepard ordered. She moaned as she watched Kaidan slowly lower himself on the waiting turian. “Garrus,” she whimpered as her body heated.

“No moving, or I’ll have to stop,” Garrus told her softly as the hand closest to her gripped her hip before moving between her legs. He moaned when Kaidan seated himself, the biotics head thrown back as he rolled his hips. 

It was hard to keep her hand moving slowly as she stroked Kaidan, especially with Garrus’ talon bringing her close to an orgasm she thought impossible. Kaidan’s moan and biotic energy ghosted over her body as Garrus growled when the brunette used the turians carapace as leverage and picked up speed. 

Waves of euphoria washed over her, the pleasure so intense her eyes watered as Garrus pushed her through it. 

“Please,” Kaidan begged as he ground himself down onto her husband.

She didn’t realize she’d stopped stroking him, her hand immediately gripping him as his hips jerked. She knew he was close by the desperate attempt of thrusting against her hand. Garrus snarled, his talons piercing the biotics skin on his hips making Kaidan call out in pleasure as he covered Garrus’ waist and chest in his cum. Her husband moaned his release as he held Kaidan down on him.

The next few minutes were filled with heavy breathing as everyone relished in their highs. The fish tank bubbled, their scents mingled, their senses intensified. If only for a moment. No war outside, no reports waiting to be filled, and no one asking for anything. 

Just the wonderful moment of nothingness.

At least until Garrus’ cock began to slowly slide back inside of him, breaking the quiet as Kaidan hissed. 

“Get the condom off,” he whispered to Kaidan. The man immediately complied before disappearing. 

“Relaxed, love?” she asked her mate quietly.

“Always with you,” he replied softly, his voice filled with warmth as his hand intertwined with hers. “Love you.”

“Love you,” she said with a small smile. Kaidan returned with a warm rag that he used to clean Garrus up with before moving to Shepard and making sure she didn’t have any on her. “Give us a kiss, cover us up, then go get some rest,” Shepard ordered, her voice commanding but soft enough that he didn’t misunderstand her feelings. She’d thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

Kaidan called for lights out as he left, Shepard and Garrus still in the same positions they’d had their orgasms in. They were both exhausted.

Shepard smiled in the dark when Garrus started snoring. Maybe tonight he’d get more than a few hours of rest.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Doctor Chakwas cleared her, Garrus made good on his promise and fucked her over the couch in the lounge while denying her a release. 

“Now that I’ve filled you, you should go see why James is still in bed,” he whispered suggestively in her ear. 

“You spoil me, Garrus,” she told him as she pulled up her pants. He growled before he nipped the skin on her neck. “How’s Kaidan doing?”

“He’s a little sore and still blushing prettily, as you like to say,” he told her as he clipped his armor back in place. “He said he’d need a few more days before he could help me again.”

“It must have been a while for him then, I feel kind of bad,” Shepard said.

“I thought you would so I made sure he was okay. Apparently, I’m his first turian,” his mandible flickering in a smirk. She couldn’t help but smile at her husband. “Now, go check on James, EDI said he was up a lot last night.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shepard joked before her smile softened. “No one feels as good inside of me as you do, Garrus,” she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his. He purred as he cupped her face.

* * *

When she entered James and Steve’s quarters in the cargo bay, the room was dark and James was spread out on his bottom bunk asleep. 

As soon as the door slid shut behind her, she allowed herself a minute to adjust to the dark room before she started stripping. EDI had already told her she’d make sure no one entered, bless that AI’s synthetic heart.

It was easy enough to lay on top of James, but because he was so much bigger, she could grind herself into his flaccid cock or tease his neck and jaw. It was a difficult choice but she chose his gorgeous neck. When he didn’t show any signs of waking with the gentle bites, she bit him harder, his quick inhale and tense body telling her he was awake. 

“Lola,” he whispered roughly.

“Fuck me, James,” she ordered, his moan quiet when his hand met bare skin.

“Scars?”

“Working,” she answered.

James rolled her to the side as he quickly slid from the bunk and stripped. As guilty as he was, he never said no. He wasn’t gentle as he pulled her to the middle of his bunk and climbed in on top of her, his lips crashing into hers. Shepard moaned as soon as his tongue touched hers. A gasp swallowed by her lover when he pinched her nipple, and a whimper when he bit her lip. She could feel his cock against her leg and fuck she needed it bad.

“Please,” she whispered when his teeth nipped and tugged the skin on her neck. It would bruise. Garrus will enjoy using that around James.

“You begging me to fill you, Lola?” he asked, pressing his nose against hers.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Please.”

James shifted his hips and thrust hard into her, making her cry out. “Shh,” he told her before covering her mouth. She’s planned to be in control of this, but she’d let him have the control this time, especially since it felt so fucking good. “You aren’t going to get us caught,” he said, his hips snapping into her. “Not when I finally have you naked under me.”

She yanked his mouth to hers by his hair, his mouth replacing the hand against her lips. Gods she loved having hair to pull. “Harder,” she whispered against his lips, their breath ghosting across each other’s lips as he did as he was told. “Just like that, baby,” she praised as she felt the coil in her core tighten. “So close.” Thanks to Garrus leaving her on the brink.

Then she was arching against him, her scream silent as her nails dug into his back as she convulsed around him. Her whimper as the pleasure continued made him curse as his body shuddered on top of her, his thrusts erratic and hard as he raced to his own release. He kept his hips tight against her, his head buried in her neck as his back bowed while he poured himself inside of her.

Shepard sighed when his body relaxed on top of hers. But the relaxation only lasted a moment. “We really need to stop, Shepard,” he whispered as he rose up to look down to her. He gripped her hip when she rolled her hips up into his, his forehead resting against hers with a pleased sigh.

“Tell me you don’t love this,” she told him. 

“You know I do,” he whispered.

“We’re a few hours out from the Citadel, and when there’s time, I’m going to fuck you in my apartment,” she told him, his hips jerking into hers. “I don’t have to worry about being quiet there.” His body shuddered and he hissed when he pulled himself from her. “There’s a few things I’m excited to try with you.”

James pressed in next to her, her small body wrapped by his as he held her. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” she replied before turning and giving him a soft kiss. “You overslept, so get dressed and help get ready for incoming supplies and shore leave.”

“Aye, aye,” he said softly before kissing her shoulder and smacking her ass. “It’ll be easier for me to get out if you get out first.”

Shepard chuckled but complied. She wanted to tease him, but there was too much work to be done before they could go on shore leave.

* * *

The halls of the Normandy were bustling as everyone hurried to complete their tasks. This would be their last shore leave before the final push, though Shepard hadn’t told them that. She didn’t want to ruin their time off with the news. 

She found Kaidan sitting in the observation room staring out at the void as they made their way to the Citadel. There was no telling what he was thinking about. Instead of talking, she stood behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed quietly as his shoulders relaxed and he rested his head against her waist. He didn’t have to say anything. She knew he was worried. Whether it was about Cerberus or the reapers, it didn’t matter. 

That’s where Garrus found her, her nimble fingers working the stress out of Kaidan’s neck as Garrus pressed in behind her and rested a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. 

No one else knew what was coming. Not yet. All her crew oblivious to the impending doom except these two and EDI. She was scared. That not only they would die, but that EDI would die too. If the weapon worked. EDI was prepared, and according to Tali, the geth were prepared to die if it meant the threat was dealt with. 

Shepard would do her best to distract herself with James, if there was time to try out her toy on him. If not, then she would spend every moment she could with Garrus. 

“Shepard,” EDI said softly. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but we are approaching the Citadel.”

“Thank you, EDI,” Shepard replied.

“Time to get your game face on, Shepard,” Garrus told her as he pressed the side of his face against hers. “They can’t know we’re all about to face death. They need to see you strong and confident.”

“I love you,” she whispered before she planted a kiss on his mandible. 

“I love you, too. I’ll meet you at the airlock.”

Garrus left room and announced to the crew that they had ten minutes to finish their tasks. Shepard chuckled when the crew yelled their affirmatives to their executive officer.

Shepard returned to running her fingers through Kaidan’s hair as she spoke to him. “Make sure you get extra food and medical supplies while you’re out. We may need them.”

“I will,” he replied quietly.

She stepped back and tilted his head back before planting a soft kiss on his luscious lips. “Garrus and I will see you in a little while.”

“Look forward to it,” he whispered as he squeezed her hand. She smiled and gave him another kiss before saying her farewells.

* * *

The first day of shore leave was long. She made a point of spending a little time with her closest crew mates. Tali and Liara enjoyed a small meal and a movie together with her before they both left to attend business. 

With Garrus’ blessing down in the refugee docking bay, she let Zaeed take his stress out on her. The old merc knew what was coming. They were all feeling it. It was almost unbearable to carry the weight of knowing this could be their last moments. Zaeed thanked her softly as she rearranged her clothes. She kissed his forehead and told him she’d see him later. They both knew that was likely impossible.

After spending her day with various members of her squad, she headed home to soak in her hot tub. Kaidan had his hands full directing supplies and making sure they had plenty of extra on board. James was finishing up a tattoo and Javik wanted to be alone. 

While she didn’t want to be alone, she knew she needed some personal time here and there to make sure she had her head on straight. It gave her time to make sure she had all her files in order, leaving everything to Garrus, before signing it and sending it to Hackett. 

For some reason it made her think of their last shore leave. When the clone had tried to kill her. It was easy for Garrus to smell the difference in their scents, there was no fooling him. But Shepard had been in shock at seeing the resemblance. Except the clone had been a cold-hearted bitch. Shepard didn’t mourn her, felt sorry for her and made Shepard more angry at Cerberus for that, but she didn’t mourn the clone. 

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she pulled up the message EDI had sent her. They had ordered the doll EDI could control for Joker’s pleasure. It had cost Shepard a whopping two hundred thousand credits out of her personal account, but EDI had assured her that it was worth every credit. In fact, the message looked more like a report. A sex report. That made her laugh out loud. Joker was probably horribly embarrassed if he knew EDI had keyed her in to the doll’s performance.

Quickly reading it, Shepard replied. All those credits had gone to making the doll as light as possible but with the hardware that EDI could hack into and use to give Joker pleasure. EDI was pleased and Joker even more so. The things she does for those she loves, Shepard thought with a smile.

If she was going to get through this shore leave, she was going to have to leave the melancholy behind and get her ass in gear. 

………  
G- What’re your plans tonight?  
S- Undecided. You?  
G- Finish up down here in the refugee bay, then back to the ship to look over some info Victus just sent.  
S- You’ll be home late then?  
G- Yes, I’m sorry.  
S- It’s okay, love. I know Victus needs your input.   
G- I’d rather be with you…but our room is still wired…  
S- How can you possibly be ready for more action?  
G- You drive me wild. And smelling James on you may have aided in that.  
S- If you can talk him into coming. He’s nearing the breaking point.  
G- He’s over here playing poker. I’ll get him there. Mind if Kaidan watches too?  
S- No I don’t mind, but I think I’d rather you two join us later. Kaidan’s too sore but it’d be nice to sleep with our pets.  
G- I love you.  
S- Haha! Love you too, Garrus. Do you think Kaidan would follow orders if we told him to fuck James?  
G- Most likely, if James is up for it. I may have bought an additional collar for James, if he accepts.   
S- I suppose we’ll see.   
G- Is the bed big enough for the four of us?  
S- Yes, we upgraded, remember?  
G- Right. I didn’t pay attention to the bed when I had Victus in there.  
S- I wouldn’t have either lol!  
G- You see if James will be willing, and Kaidan and I will be there as soon as possible.  
S- 10-4 sexy beast.   
………….

“Lola?” James said as soon as he walked in.

“Bar,” she told him, like he couldn’t see her from the door.

“What’s going on? Scars said he didn’t want you alone.”

“He worries,” Shepard said with a smile. “He’s not going to be home and I guess he thought I would spend the time sad and lonely.” James looked worried as he searched her face. “C’mere.” James tensed but did as he was told. 

“How’s your leg?” He asked her as he stepped into her arms.

“Tender, but healed. Mind taking me upstairs?” 

He lifted her easily. She’d grown rather fond of him. At first, it had just been physical. But damn it if she didn’t care about him. 

“Everything okay?” He asked quietly when he deposited her on the bed and knelt in front of her. 

She ran the tips of her fingers over his brow and down his jaw. “Yes,” she told him with a small smile. “Grab the box out of my overnight bag.” James moved immediately and returned to her side with the box in hand. 

“Isn’t this the box out of that broken crate?” He asked her.

Shepard chuckled, “Oh, yes.” By the look in his eyes, he was remembering fucking her in a room full of people. “I want to see how good you can suck a cock, so I bought this little toy for us to play with.”

“I don’t know…” he said nervously as she unboxed the dildo. 

“You know how good your orgasm was when you washed my hair?” She continued at his hesitant nod. “Imagine coming with a cock buried inside of you.” He was nervous, and perhaps a little scared. She couldn’t blame him. Trying new things had made her feel like that once. “Are you willing to follow my orders in here James?”

He licked his lips, his pupils quickly doubling in size as he stared at the dildo in her hands. “Yes.”

“Even if I tell you to fuck someone in front of me? Or be fucked?” She asked him, his gasp quiet when she gave the dildo a stroke. “To bend over and let anyone I choose fuck that glorious ass of yours?”

“Lola,” he whispered.

“I won’t go any further without your answer, James,” she told him as she set the dildo aside, his eyes following her movement. “Will you give up your control?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, his eyes snapping to hers.

“Exactly what I said, James,” she answered patiently. “Give up your control to me.”

“What happens if I say no?”

“I’ll be disappointed but I’ll respect your decision,” she told him softly. “It is _your_ decision.”

“If I say yes?”

“Then you’ll become my little pet,” she said huskily. “You’ll fuck when I tell you, you’ll be fucked if I so choose.” James shuddered, his hands bracing the bed as he stared at her. 

“For how long?” His voice deep and raspy.

“As long as you want,” she replied. “Or as short, that choice is yours.”

James groaned as he lay his head in her lap. Shepard couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up. The poor guy. She already knew his decision. He didn’t want to stop their liaison, even if the guilt is eating him alive. 

He sighed and raised his head, “I’m yours,” he told her.

“Good,” she said with a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Now strip.” She bit her lip when he stood, the bulge in his pants making them awfully tight. She quickly stripped and tossed her clothes to the floor before picking up her fancy new dildo. She’d read the instructions so many times they were burned into her brain. It was simple enough, just insert the plug into her vagina and press a button on her omnitool for optimal fit. “On your knees,” she commanded. He licked his lips and hesitated, but he obeyed. “Now I want you to suck this the way you like your cock sucked. Bring me to orgasm, and I’ll let you find your release inside of me.”

The tentative swipe of his tongue felt like her clit was being teased. She sighed before she threaded her fingers in his hair and looked down at him with a small smile. Her hips jerked involuntarily as his tongue licked up the length of the dildo. “Mmm, doing good, baby,” she whispered. 

A whimper, then a moan left her throat when James wrapped his mouth around her and began sucking the dildo in earnest. Gods, he looked so good with a cock in his mouth. She knew that watching him was adding to her arousal, that his eagerness to please her was making it hard to hold her peak at bay. The pleasure tingled her clit and pushed against her g-spot. It was nearly too much.

Shepard gave him a wicked smile before she palmed the sides of his head and thrust her hips forward. He didn’t gag. “Look at you taking it like a pro,” she praised him. Garrus would be so very pleased, she thought before the telltale signs of her orgasm appeared. She whimpered as she thrust her hips forward again, James looked up at her with big brown eyes. So trusting. She grunted as it began, the tingling wave of pleasure that started at her core and spread through her body. The moans quiet and whispered words of praise as James knelt before her. 

When the intensity of the orgasm faded, she pressed a button on her omnitool to loosen the fit of the dildo that was currently waving in James’ face as he stayed still on the floor awaiting his turn. She hissed when she removed it, the odd feeling of the material ghosted over her tender folds. Shepard tossed it carelessly to the side, where it landed with a muffled plop on the hard floor near clothing. 

“Stand up,” she ordered quietly before she turned her back to him. “As promised, you can find your release.”

“Lola,” he whispered as he pressed his body to hers. “I’m afraid I won’t last long. Not after watching you…”

“That’s okay,” she told him as she looked back, her smile affectionate as he pressed his lips to her neck. “Come inside me, baby,” she told him softly. 

She sighed softly when he pushed the top half of her body down, lined himself up and began to enter her slowly, taking time to spread her wetness along his length. But the gentleness didn’t last. A loud moan from her made him thrust harder into her, the slap of his skin against hers making her beg for more. That was all it took for him to find his release, his moans filled the room as he emptied himself inside of her.

James helped her into the bed while he cleaned the dildo for her. Once he replaced it back into its box, and slid it under the bed, he moved to get dressed.

“No, get in bed, James,” she ordered.

“But Scars…”

“Is working. He won’t be home tonight,” she lied. “In bed, now.”

“Okay, Lola,” he grumbled.

“It’s ‘yes, ma’am, when you're my pet.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied instantly.

“Good, now come lay down, we’re both exhausted,” she said gently.

With James’ scattered sleep the night before, and the stress of everything he was carrying, it was no surprise to Shepard when he fell asleep on his side in the middle of the bed. She didn’t know when Garrus would be home, but she hoped it was soon. Before James woke up and ran off in fear of being caught. 

…….  
S- Better hurry up, I don’t know how long he’ll be asleep with as much stress as he’s carrying.  
G- We’re already on our way, love. Poor Kaidan is struggling to keep his erection under control.   
S- See ya soon, but be stealthy and I’ll let Kaidan have some relief once everything is settled.  
G- Understood.  
……..

James looked so peaceful and young. He was young, she reminded herself. Probably too young to commit to being her plaything but then, he could leave anytime he wanted. She hoped he didn’t, if she survived. If any of them survived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the cool down. When their feelings and fears begin to overshadow their lusts and desire they hold for one another.

The slight shift in the air was the only sign that Garrus and Kaidan had come. There were no sounds that reached her ears as she lay in bed. Instead of getting up, she turned towards James to leave enough room behind her for either Garrus or Kaidan. She and James would be sandwiched between the men. Her husband and their pet.

The bed dipped on both sides, human fingers grazing her hip. And Garrus, easily pressing himself against James, the man tensing. 

“Joder,” he whispered roughly. “Um, Scars?”

“Yes, Jimmy,” Garrus purred. Shepard could just barely make out the outline of Garrus head near James shoulder. 

“How dead am I?” Vega asked. Shepard laughed softly when James moaned against her forehead. 

“You weren’t kidding, Shepard,” Garrus said. “He does have a nice cock.”

“You knew?” James asked, his voice raising an octave that a man his size should be able to reach.

“Oh, I knew, Jimmy,” Garrus purred. “I’m always watching.” James gasped, his body even more tense.

“Shh,” Shepard whispered as she caressed his face. “Garrus knows you haven’t done this before, he’ll be gentle baby, I promise,” she told him. “Pet?” she said.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kaidan answered obediently.

“How many pets do you have?” James asked, his voice hard but aroused.

“Just you two,” Garrus replied, his small growl making James shiver. “It’s killing me to take you slow after that show, Jimmy,” Garrus whispered.

Shepard lifted her leg over Vega’s so Kaidan could fill her. He didn’t disappoint. “Such a good boy, honey,” she praised.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he whispered raggedly. 

“Slow and steady, I want my mate to find release first,” she ordered softly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, his lip against her ear. 

Reaching behind her to tangle her fingers in Kaidan’s hair, she lifted her head just enough to capture James lips, while using the arm between them to slowly stroke James’ half hard length. 

Kaidan and Garrus were slow, their moans as they thrust into their bedmates intoxicating. Breathy sighs and whimpers fell as the heat of their arousal blossomed. James began begging for release, his mumbling praise to Garrus making the turian snap his hips harder in his new pet. Kaidan switched between dipping his fingers into her folds to spread her juices along Vega’s length to give her better movement. 

The noises coming from her husband told her he was close. The rough growls was all Kaidan needed to double the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers, which in turn made her stroke Vega’s cock faster. 

It was James that found his release first, his cum soaking the sheets and their skin as Garrus snarled and thrust himself hard into Vega. The whimpers of incoherent babble fell from his lips as Garrus continued to rock gently into him, the turian's release nothing more than a low steady growl as pleasure flowed through him.

Shepard’s slick hand found her mates on James’ hips as Shepard began to convulse around Kaidan’s length. Her eyes filling with tears as Kaidan shuddered against her, his release filling her. She almost couldn’t breathe as the waves began to subside. 

So many emotions flowing over her as they all lay perfectly still, basking in the afterglow.

Other than Garrus removing himself from James, there was no movement. Kaidan was the first to fall asleep, his arm crossing her hip and his hand gripping Vega’s waist. Vega kissed Shepard’s forehead before he grabbed Garrus’ hand and extended his arm across him to Shepard, before he did the same to rest his hand on Kaidan.

James fell asleep wrapped in warmth as Garrus and Shepard lay there quietly. They didn’t need to talk for them to know each other’s feelings. All it took was Garrus brushing his talon over her upper waist for her to know how much he loved her. And for her to lay her hand on his arm for him to know what he meant to her. 

They loved each other deeply. No Shepard without Vakarian. And no Vakarian without Shepard. 

-

Little did they know what the coming day’s had in store for them. 

With the Normandy missing and Garrus’ heart lost somewhere in the rubble of the Citadel, the only battle they fight is trying to get to each other while their sanity begins to fray.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I was so busy working on another fic that I almost forgot your update! 
> 
> For reals, love you guys, you're sere-iously awesome!

“What happened?”

“You had to be restrained,” Chakwas told him quietly.

Garrus tried to sit but the pain that shot through him was unexpected. He groaned as he collapsed back against the pillow. 

“You mustn’t move,” she told him. “We have to ration all of our supplies, which includes medigel.”

“What happened?” he repeated roughly.

“The Commander fired the crucible, as you know. The waves of the blast knocked us off course.”

“Where are we then?” he asked, quickly becoming angry.

“Joker thinks we’ve crash landed on Zorya. Major Alenko has taken a team to investigate,” she answered.

“Thinks?” Garrus asked.

Doctor Chakwas sighed as she turned toward his bed. “Yes, thinks. EDI is offline, comms are down, and our maps are scrambled. Liara is working on getting EDI up and Tali is working on the comms with Traynor.”

“Shepard?” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Garrus. We don’t know.” Chakwas muffled a sob. “But we do know that the reapers are dead.”

“We won…” he said disbelieving.

“Yes.”

“How badly damaged is the ship?” Garrus asked. He had to get back to Earth.

“If our hunch is right, we crashed close to a small factory that makes the plating for a private shuttle company,” Chakwas said, her shoulders squaring in determination. “We’ll find out soon enough. Until then, you are to stay right there.”

“I should be out helping to get us home!” He argued.

“No, you should be right here mending that wound so you can lead the ship,” Chakwas told him, her eyes piercing into his spirit. “If you aren’t leading this ship in her absence, we will all fall apart.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied meekly. He didn’t realize she could be so hard. She’d always come off as a motherly woman.

* * *

The jungle was thick and the air heavy as they slowly made their way to the small blip on their omnitool. It was the only anomaly. Kaidan hoped it was the factory. He desperately hoped there were people here. Cutting through the forest was what made it take so long. 

“Don’t move or I’ll kill you!” A voice called out ahead of them. “Who the hell are you!?”

“Major Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant Vega, and Cortez of the Normandy,” Kaidan answered. “Earth Systems Alliance.”

“The Normandy?” A different voice asked.

Everyone knew of the Normandy. “Yes, Sir!” Kaidan replied.

“The Captain?” Another asked.

“Commander Shepard, executive officer Garrus Vakarian.”

“I see,” a man said. “What are you doing here?”

“We were on Earth fighting the Reapers. Shepard activated the crucible and it threw us off course causing us to crash land during the evacuation,” Kaidan replied. 

“What do you want from us?” a woman asked.

“Mierda,” James grumbled.

“We need help repairing our ship so we can go back to Earth and find our Commander,” Kaidan told them. The hair on Kaidan’s neck tingled. There was a biotic nearby. “The reapers are dead, we just want to get back and find Shepard.”

“Shepard defeated the reapers?” a small voice asked.

“Yes,” Kaidan answered.

“What about Jeff Moreau? Is he alive?” the same voice asked.

Kaidan sighed. He was getting tired of this. “Yes, he’s alive. A few broken bones from the crash but he’s his normal asshole self. Any other questions? We’re wasting time.”

“We’ll help but we have a few conditions,” a voice called out.

“You can speak of your conditions with the ship’s executive officer,” Kaidan replied. 

Kaidan froze when easily a dozen people came out of hiding places around them. He’d been so distracted he’d completely missed being watched. Human, a batarian, asari… and even a few children. The adults were wearing dirty uniforms that matched his information on the factory.

“There’s a few here that need a doctor, is that something you can trade with us?” An older man asked.

“Yes,” Cortez answered. Kaidan wanted to argue simply because they needed to ration medicine, but they also needed to get the ship repaired.

“Follow us,” Kaidan said with a nod before turning and following the path they made back to their ship. “It’ll take about an hour to walk.”

“Or we could just use our shuttle,” the older man replied with a smirk. 

“Awesome,” James said. “Steve calls piloting,” he said with a smile as Steve chuckled.

* * *

“Doc, we got incoming locals needing to be looked over and to talk to Garrus,” Vega said as he jogged into the medbay, still in full armor.

“One can talk to the XO,” Chakwas said as she began to prep her work space. “As for the others, one at a time starting with the worst.”

“This is promising,” Garrus told her as soon as Vega left the room. “Do we have enough levo based medicine to treat others outside our crew?”

“I have to conserve the medigel and pain medication, so we’ll just have to hope they aren’t in too bad of shape,” Chakwas replied quietly. “I know the Commander had extra supplies loaded, and I haven’t taken them into account. We may need them depending on how long we’re stuck here.”

“I understand,” Garrus replied. 

The quiet in the medbay felt heavy to him. The lack of crew milling about and laughing felt wrong. They needed to get back to Shepard. He needed his mate. 

“Here’s your first patient,” Vega said as he carried in a teenage girl. “Broken leg.” 

Garrus had to look at the kid twice. He knew those green eyes. “Vega, carry Joker down here, tell him I said,” Garrus ordered.

“Aye, aye,” Vega answered. “Kaidan is going around the outside of the ship with a group of the uninjured trying to get an idea of what needs done to make her space worthy.”

“Thank you, and lose the armor so it doesn’t injure Joker further,” Garrus added before James could run out of the medbay.

“You must be Gunny,” Garrus said, the girl’s eyes widening.

“How did you know?”

“Well, there is your knack of breaking bones for one,” Garrus joked, making Hilary laugh. “You’re eyes are a giveaway as well,” he continued. “But it was probably the holo he keeps at his station that gave it away.”

“Okay, Ms. Moreau,” Doctor Chakwas said as she closed her scanner. “It looks like it was a clean break and it’s been reset.”

“Yes, my dad set it about a week ago,” Hilary replied.

“Let’s get you under the bone mender here and see if we can’t get you walking around by tomorrow. What do you say?” Karin asked with a smile.

“Hell yeah!”

“Definitely his sister,” Garrus said with a chuckle. They could hear Joker yelling at Vega before they reached the medbay door. “Shut up, Joker!” Garrus called as the door opened. “I told James to bring you down so we could get you to your sister faster. Otherwise, you’d still be cradling your ribs as you tried to get down all the stairs.”

“Gunny!” Joker said, his eyes as bright as his smile. 

As soon as James gently placed him on his feet near his sister, Chakwas sent him after the next needing treatment.

“This is an antibiotic,” Chakwas told Hilary quietly. “I want you to eat this bar, then take this. Just to be on the safe side.”

The next in was an asari. She had a nasty gash along her arm. It looked fresh. Garrus watched as Karin expertly began to sew the wound closed. He hated being stuck in this bed, but he feared what Chakwas would do if he tried to get up again. He could feel the medigel working, but in his opinion it wasn’t fast enough to get him on his feet. They needed to get to Shepard. Or at the very least, let her know they were okay.

“Any word on our comms?” Garrus asked Joker.

“I don’t know, Tali and Traynor are dealing with that,” Joker answered.

* * *

“How long will it take?” Kaidan asked after they’d gone around the entire ship. 

“We’ll need to clear the area first,” Dylan told him. “Then get her up a little higher, so we’ll need to get a lot a machinery over here. That step will take a week at least.” Kaidan sighed, that wasn’t fast enough. “Once that’s done, it shouldn’t take but a few weeks. There should be enough materials but it won’t look pretty.”

“We don’t care, as long as we can get to where we’re going,” Steve said.

“Okay, I’ll go tell everyone at the factory to come out of hiding and we’ll see how quickly we can get you back to your Captain,” Dylan told them with a smile. 

Kaidan wasn’t as hopeful as Steve. With a sigh, the tired Spectre slowly climbed up the ramp. The cargo bay had a few new occupants as they waited to be escorted to the crew deck. It turned out to be about sixteen people they had stumbled on in their hiding place. According to Dylan, they’d spread out and shut down the factory in hopes they their tiny little inhabited area wouldn’t draw reaper attention.

They got lucky. It had worked.

He stowed his armor and made his way to the medbay to check on Garrus. Shepard would kill him if he didn’t make sure her husband was okay. Kaidan hoped she was okay. Prayed she was okay.

* * *

The asari turned out to be the group’s leader. Sent by the asari leadership to secure transports for civilians that never made it off the planet. Instead, they had shuttles coming in, which explained how Joker’s sister, and surprisingly father, were on the planet. Shepard had been sure they were dead.

They didn’t want food or water, they had plenty of that. What they wanted was medical aide. 

“Look, we don’t have a doctor or even a medic, but we do have a small medbay that has all kinds of crap that I assume is useful to a doctor.” She argued as soon as he tried to interrupt. “We have sick and injured people that need help. In return, we’ll fix your ship and get you space borne.”

“You have no one with medical experience?” Doctor Chakwas asked as she dressed an infected wound on an elderly man.

“We have a third year med resident that is injured,” the asari returned. “He’s human, and because we don’t know how to set the bone in his leg, he’s feverish and has an infection. I only have basic asari field medicine and human bones are different.”

“You’re desperate is what you’re saying…” Garrus said from his bed.

“Yes,” she replied.

Just as Garrus was about to speak, Liara burst into the medbay from the AI core, “She running diagnostics and will be back online within the hour!” Her face paled as she took in the unfamiliar faces. “Oh, hello…”

“Liara, since you’ve got that done, would you assist Doctor Chakwas with seeing to her patients so we can get them back to their colony?” Garrus asked her.

“Yes,” she replied as she stashed her datapad into her jacket. “Who’s next?”

The conversation was shelved for now, but he assumed EDI was on and herself. Garrus hoped that she wasn’t damaged. Joker would be thrilled when the news made it to him. As it was, he was in the helm showing his sister and dad where he kicked ass from. 

“Once I make sure my own people are taken care of, and I get a babysitter for the ship’s XO,” she added with a nod to Garrus. “I’ll be happy to lend a hand. If you can help get our shuttle unloaded, Steve can take your doctored people back to the colony and you can round up people to get the most injured ready to be assessed.”

“Right away, Doctor,” the asari said with a bow of her head before she gave Garrus the same show of respect. 

The sooner they got in the air, the sooner they could get back to the Sol system. If they could get the comms online, then they could at the very least contact Hackett. Unless they had been thrown off course too. 

“Hey, Garrus,” Kaidan said softly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I should be working,” he replied dryly. 

“Major Alenko, I’m going to be traveling to the colony and I’m going to need a body guard if you don’t mind. Just in case things get out of hand,” she told him.

“Of course, Doctor. I’m going to get some sleep, just wake me when you’re ready,” he replied.

Garrus wouldn’t lie, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. All they did the last twenty four hours was fight. He squeezed Kaidan’s hand when the man slipped it into his palm. “Get some rest,” he said gently. He’d rather be in the loft surrounded by familiar scents, but he’d take his crew being safe. Small victories, Shepard once said. 

About ten minutes later, Kaidan returned. Garrus was about to reprimand him before he brought a familiar pillow out from behind his back. His pillow, covered in his mates scent. It may look like a small gesture between friends, but Kaidan seemed to know he needed to smell his mate. Garrus grunted when Kaidan carefully removed the generic med pillow and tuck his personal pillow between his carapace and the back of his head. 

“Thanks, Kaidan,” Garrus said with a sigh as his eyes closed. “Much better.”

“You’re welcome,” Kaidan told him quietly. 

“Doc…” Garrus started sleepily.

“I’ll wake you if anything changes,” she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The air was cool. That was the only sign she had that she was inside. Stale, cool, recycled air. 

It was dark but she could see flames flickering through a crack. Metal creaked and water dripped.

But she couldn’t move. Breathing was difficult simply because of the metal across her chest. At least it felt like metal. Cold and smooth. 

“Help…” she wheezed. 

Her omnitool, she thought. The light blinded her as her wrist flickered to life. 

[…..ENTER COMMAND///  
ACTIVATE EMERGENCY BEACON PROTOCAL  
ACTIVATING///  
…...ENTER BEACON TRAJECTORY///  
GARRUS VAKARIAN  
NORMANDY  
URDNOT WREX  
URDNOT GRUNT  
ADRIEN VICTUS  
MAJOR COATS  
JACK  
MIRANDA  
JACOB  
JUSTICAR SAMARA  
INCLUDE GENERAL LOCATION BEACON  
ALERT OMNITOOLS  
SENDING BEACON COORDINATES TO CHOSEN POINTS///  
GARRUS VAKARIAN FAILED///RETRYING AT 30 SECOND INTERVALS  
NORMANDY FAILED///RETRYING AT 30 SECOND INTERVALS  
URDNOT WREX NOTIFIED///  
URDNOT GRUNT NOTIFIED///  
ADRIEN VICTUS NOTIFIED///  
MAJOR COATS FAILED///RETRYING AT 30 SECOND INTERVALS  
JACK NOTIFIED///  
MIRANDA NOTIFIED///  
JACOB FAILED///RETRYING AT 30 SECOND INTERVALS  
JUSTICAR SAMARA FAILED///RETRYING AT 30 SECOND INTERVALS  
….GENERAL BEACON ACTIVATED///]

Now all she could do was wait and hope that there was someone that could help her soon. Otherwise, that fire could swallow her if the system didn’t put it out soon. It was too close for comfort, she thought as darkness began to descend.

Oh…the fire was disappearing. That was good.

That was good.

* * *

“Give me a shuttle, human,” Wrex said as he pushed his way through. 

“I can’t just hand over Alliance property because you say so,” the man replied. 

“You listen to me you squishy pyjack. Shepard just send me an S.O.S. and I’ll be damned if you stop me from getting to my sister,” Wrex growled into his face.

“Wait, Commander Shepard?” the man asked, not one bit scared. 

“How many Shepard’s do you know?” Grunt growled.

“Oh, just the one. Major Coats, nice to meet you,” he said as he held out his hand. “Listen, I can take you but I need to get a medical team in behind us in case she’s injured.”

Wrex ignored his hand. “Then move or I’ll leave without you.”

The krogan leader thought the human looked familiar from the base camp. It was hard to tell since they all looked alike. Except Shepard, she always stood out.

“We should just take it, we’re losing time,” Grunt said.

“If your mother is injured, we need the medical unless you know human anatomy?” Wrex asked looking towards the young krogan.

“Grunt!” a female voice called.

“Jack!” Grunt yelled back happily.

“You get the ping?” she asked as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

“Yes, waiting on medical and we’re leaving,” he informed her.

“Miranda is already gathering medical, I’ll let Coats know, he just got the ping himself,” Jack told him before slapping him on the shoulder and running off in the direction she came from.

“Shepard has many friends, Grunt,” Wrex told him quietly. “We’ll not fail her.”

Grunt said nothing as he waited impatiently. He just wanted to get to his mother, but there was wisdom in bringing in medical, he knew that. It was smart to bring Miranda too, even if he wasn’t fond of her. But Shepard was. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Screams of agony loosed from her throat as her leg burned. The fire hadn’t gone out.

She’d passed out. 

And now she had to suffer her second death slowly. “Help!” She screamed as tears fell and armor heated her calf. 

“Shepard!” a voice called.

“I’m here!” She cried.

A blue hand reached for hers. “You’re trapped and I can’t lift it,” Samara told her, her voice pained.

“Fire,” Shepard whimpered.

“I can’t reach it,” Samara replied, her voice cracking under the strain. Shepard cried out as the other calf began to burn inside of her armor. “Goddess,” Samara whispered as she gripped Shepard blood stained hand. She prayed to her Goddesses while Shepard wept.

* * *

“We’re leaving!” Coats yelled as he rushed into the shuttle and powered up the thrusters. “Get in or you’re being left.”

“What’s happening?” Grunt called over the noise of their lift off.

“Lawson said the Commander’s vitals are going crazy, we need to get there now,” Coats yelled. “Twelve minutes out from the beacon, medical is behind us.”

Twelve minutes wasn’t going to be fast enough for Grunt, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. His mother was dying, he could feel it.

“Grunt, lose the weapons,” Wrex told him as he stowed his own. “We won’t need them.”

He did as he was told, not really wanting to part with the shotgun his mother had bought him. But she was more important than a replaceable thing.

* * *

“Is Huerta in good enough shape to take an incoming?” Miranda asked, her call flickering as they hit turbulence. Had it not been for the geth getting their communications going as soon as they rebooted, their short range call wouldn’t be possible.

“We have a surgical wing ready for your use,” Doctor Michel replied. “The equipment you requested is being moved now.”

“Good, we need security,” Miranda told her. “Do what you have to do to find Bailey if he’s alive so he can contact any Council that’s surviving.”

“If you don’t give me a name I can’t guarantee I can get help, Doctor Lawson,” Doctor Michel said, frustration lacing her voice.

“Commander Shepard,” Miranda answered, her voice much stronger than she felt. “Make it happen.” Miranda ended the call, Jack at her side.

“Don’t worry, Cheerleader, we’ll find her,” Jack said softly.

“Yes, we will,” Miranda agreed.

* * *

“Kill me,” Shepard begged again. 

“No,” Samara replied. Shepard could hear the tightness of her voice, she knew the Justicar was crying. “I won’t kill you, but I won’t leave you either.”

Shepard couldn’t feel her feet, her legs were in so much pain it stole her breathe away. The pain slowly crawled up to her knees. Soon it would be her thighs. She didn’t want to be awake for that. Suffocating was better. So much better. 

Garrus. She needed Garrus. “Garrus,” she cried out.

“Shh, shh,” Samara said as he rubbed her thumb over Shepard’s hand. 

“He needs to know,” Shepard gasped out as pain shot up her legs. “How much I love him.”

* * *

“We’re two minutes out,” Coats said. “I can’t land near the beacon, there won’t be room for medical.”

“Just get us close,” Wrex grumbled. “We’ll jump.”

“Aye, aye!”

The closer they got to the beacon the more tense Wrex became. He’d seen her many times post battle. Injured, unconscious, or cursing so much it made krogan blush. Including him. But never once had she sent out a beacon for help. 

Not in all the years he’s known her. 

That in itself told him the situation was bad. If she couldn’t contact anyone…

He hoped for the best, he had to. Otherwise he’d be no better than a whelp.

“Shuttle door opening, be ready!” Coats yelled as they gripped the handles above them while the shuttle circled around to the platform. “Go!”

They were on the ground in seconds. They didn’t have to be told twice. “We’re clear,” Wrex said into his comm. “Let’s move.”

The beacon wasn’t far, but it was dark. They would be the only thing that slowed their progress. They sure as hell weren’t going to wait for the medical team to light the way.

* * *

She sobbed as the intense heat crawled above her knees. Why was her body staying awake for this? Then Samara’s hand was gone.

“Samara?” she said roughly. Shepard panicked when there was no reply. “SAMARA?!” She yelled. 

The hand was back, a small comfort as she was being boiled alive inside of her broken armor.

“Help is here, they’re taking me away to get to you,” Samara told her gently. “They aren’t giving me a choice.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Another scream left her pained throat as weight shifted on top of her before it was gone. Another and another. Her forehead was thick with sweat, and her throat so sore she was sure it was bleeding. She cried out again when there was more pressure on her already mutilated legs, but then the heat stopped climbing. It stopped moving up and she sobbed. She couldn’t see anything, her eyes swollen shut. She could feel that much with her fingers. 

“Shepard,” a familiar voice said that made her inhale sharply.

“Wrex,” she whispered emotionally, her voice nearly gone. “Thank you.”

“We’d never leave you behind, Mother,” Grunt told her, his cold metal finger moving hair off of her forehead. She smiled and clumsily patted his hand before he moved it away.

“Shepard,” another familiar voice said softly. “We have to move you.”

“Okay,” she replied. It would hurt, she knew it would hurt. But she didn’t expect that it would hurt as much as it did, her rough, tired voice screaming and sobbing as she was moved to a softer surface.

Then the sounds began to fade, a tunnel swallowing them up until there was nothing left but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

When Garrus woke again, the medbay had been dimmed and the windows darkened. Chakwas must have left. A soft snore made him look down to his left. James.

Did he get put on babysitting duty? Couldn’t sleep? There was no telling. Glancing at the clock on his omnitool, he’d realized he’d been asleep for twelve hours. He rarely slept through seven. Garrus knew he was worn out and injured, but that just wasn’t like him.

It must have been the pillow.

“James,” Garrus said quietly so not to startle him. When he didn’t move, Garrus rubbed his palm over the back of the man’s head.

“I’m up,” James muttered as he quickly sat up, wincing with the pain caught up to his brain. “Scars, you okay?”

“Yeah, is Liara here?” He asked. “I need to get checked so I can get out of this bed without fearing that Doctor Chakwas will knock me out and drag me back.”

“I’ll go look,” James said as he carefully stood, his body popping from being in the odd position.

“Hey, is EDI up and going?” He thought to ask before James got too far.

“I am, however, I am currently trying to get long range communications up with Specialist Traynor,” EDI replied, her little blue orb flickering to life. It had been a long time since he’d seen that.

“Understood,” Garrus said. He’d get his sitrep from one of the crew. Liara being the most informed he figured.

Liara strode in a few minutes later with a small smile. “How are you feeling, Garrus?”

“I’m ready to get out of this bed and get things moving,” he replied.

The asari hummed as she brought the scanner up and removed the sheet from Garrus’ waist. It always made him tingle, the levo scanner. It did the job but it didn’t feel that great on his plates.

“Everything looks good, but Doctor Chakwas will want you to take it easy. No heavy lifting at all,” Liara told him as she closed the scanner and pushed it out of the way. “The planet is nice and warm so I suggest wearing your civvies as not to aggravate the scab that’s forming.”

“Thank the spirits, I’ll take it,” Garrus said as he let Liara help him stand. “Have the crew that doesn’t have a task meet in the mess hall. I need to know where we’re at and getting people assigned to tasks.”

“Understood, you’ll have almost everyone except Adams, Tali, and Traynor,” Liara said as she opened her omnitool. “Grab something to eat so I can give a good report to the doctor.”

“Anything about Shepard yet?”

Liara sighed and shook her head. “No long range communication anywhere here. It could be the same out there.”

Garrus nodded before wrapping himself in the medbay sheet. “I’ll go get dressed and be down in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Sir,” Liara replied with a smirk.

* * *

The mess hall slowly filled with crew as Garrus consumed his crappy packaged meal. They never got any better, but he knew he needed the protein. 

Liara nodded at him as she helped Hilary back into the medbay for her final bone weave treatment. Kaidan had let her and Joker’s father stay until Garrus decided otherwise. With no shortage of food for the levo on the planet, Garrus figured it would be fine. 

According to the report Kaidan had sent him before he left with Chakwas, the colony had several dozen farms that hadn’t been touched and the livestock was faring just fine. The asari commando brokered a trade for medical assistance with the farmers so that the levo crew would have food. No one knew what was going on out there. They just wanted to be prepared.

Once the final members of the Normandy appeared, Garrus tossed his trash and addressed them.

“Right now, we don’t know much of anything outside of the war being won,” he started. Javik hung in the back, his four eyes piercing. It was hard to believe, Garrus knew that. “EDI has confirmed that any reapers scouts that were on Zorya are dead.”

“And outside the planet?”

“We have no long-range communications at this time. EDI and Traynor are working tirelessly trying to get our QEC up and running. That includes the less technological forms of long-range as well.” 

“What do we do in the meantime?” Westmoreland asked.

“How many of you have any medical training?” Garrus asked and watched a half a dozen hands raise. Basic field medicine would work. “Great, Vega will take you to assist Doctor Chakwas as per our agreement with the locals.”

“What do we get in return?” another asked.

“To fly,” Garrus answered. “Now who can help get the area outside the ship clear?” More hands lifted into the air, all those uninjured crew he was thankful for. “Good, you will report to Dylan, the factory manager. He’s overseeing the brush clearing so machinery can be brought in.”

“What about those of us that suffered minor injuries?” another asked. Thankfully there weren’t many who’d been injured in the crash.

“You are to take a detailed inventory of our food and medical supplies, consider it classified. I don’t want anyone outside this ship to know what we have,” he told Westmoreland. He couldn’t help but be paranoid. “You can oversee it, the rest can start scanning.”

They were alive but they didn’t act like it, Garrus thought. They looked to him for leadership because Shepard made it so. But it was Shepard they wanted and spirits if he didn’t agree.

“The quicker we can get flying, the quicker we can get back to Shepard,” Garrus told them, their eyes looking to him for hope he didn’t know how to give. “Let’s get it done and get back to her before she gets mad enough to kick our asses for not being there already.”

A few chuckles were heard as the crew departed on their tasks. 

“What will you have me do,” Javik asked.

“Help Vega override the shuttle locks so we have two shuttles for transport,” Garrus told him. Javik said nothing as he turned to follow orders.

What was left for Garrus? He supposed he could make the rounds like Shepard did then head out to the cargo bay and see how the clearing was going. They hadn’t started that long ago, but Kaidan had said that there would be people out there through all hours. 

It didn’t matter what he did. He just needed to stay busy so he wouldn’t worry so much about his mate. She was a tough woman, of that he had no doubt. Stay busy, get home to her. 

That would be his mantra simply because he couldn’t think he’d lost her again.

_Stay busy, get home to her._

_Stay busy, get home to her._


	12. Chapter 12

The last few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Garrus rarely slept. He couldn’t with the dreams that lingered of his mate screaming in pain. It was torture.

_Stay busy, get home to her._

His mantra was slowly driving him into insanity. But he didn’t know what else to do. So he kept repeating it and repeating it to the point where his crew overheard his whispering. He had to get himself together, or they’d think he’s crazy. And maybe he is. He doesn’t know anymore.

Communications were slow going. They couldn’t hold a channel open and they couldn’t figure out if it was their end or not. 

Dylan’s people were making progress on their ship and their medical resident was slowly coming around under Chakwas’ care. But none of it was fast enough for Garrus.

“Garrus, come on, you need to get some sleep,” Kaidan told him gently as he led him to the now working elevator. “James is already up there, we’ll stay with you.”

“I don’t want to hear her screams,” Garrus told him. 

“If you keep going like this, she’ll kill us all for letting you fall apart,” Kaidan replied.

There was logic in that. Shepard would be furious. Scary furious. 

“I’ll inform Liara that you’re getting some sleep,” EDI said as they entered the loft.

Shepard’s scent was nearly gone from their sheets though she still lingered in the air. Spirits he missed her. His keen didn’t go unnoticed by the man currently stripping him.

“She’s waiting for you, Garrus,” James told him. 

The men were silent as they arranged the bed around Garrus before they kicked off their shoes and lay down next to him. They were too tired for desire. Too tired to think about the piece of their puzzle they were missing in that bed.

Too tired for anything but sleep.

* * *

A groan startled him from his sleep, daylight pouring in through the skylight highlighting the back of Mr. James Vega and his very bruised back.

Kaidan was still sleeping on the other side of him, so he carefully rolled onto his back and ghosted his fingers over James’ shoulder. “What happened?”

“Tree,” James whispered. “No injury just sore.” Garrus hummed before James turned toward him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to decide on what to say. Garrus already had an idea, but he let the younger man come up with the words himself.

“Why did you let Shepard seduce me?”

Yep, exactly what he’d been waiting on. “Remember the stress you were under thinking you were hiding it from me?” Garrus asked him quietly. When Vega nodded, he continued. “Take that stress and multiply it by the number of planets in this galaxy. Crazy amount, right?”

“Yeah,” James answered.

“That was my mate, carrying all that stress of an entire galaxy that every soul looked to her to protect,” Garrus explain quietly. “Thane’s passing nearly broke her.”

“The drell she was with?”

“Yes, he was a good and honorable man. Surprising for an assassin I know, but I promised him I’d take care of her,” Garrus told him. Movement next to him told him Kaidan was awake and rolling in his direction. “I conceded to Thane for Shepard when we were chasing the Collectors. I didn’t doubt his love for her and her relationship with him didn’t diminish my love for her.”

“But what does that have to do with secret sex?”

“Sex is a huge stress easer. So, we carried on, constantly watching each other, approving each other’s conquests as a way to reduce our stress. Hers being the worst with so much on her shoulders.”

“So you let her chase me?” Vega asked him evenly.

“I did, but she wasn’t sure you’d make a good pet,” Garrus answered honestly.

“I assume this is where I came in?” Kaidan asked groggily.

Garrus chuckled, “Yes, and I had so much fun making you blush.”

“So why continue if you had Kaidan? I don’t understand,” Vega muttered.

“Because Shepard had grown fond of you,” Garrus told him. “And we’re also fond of Kaidan, so we agreed to bring you into our bed if you were agreeable to being our play things.”

“So we’re not just objects to use?” James asked, his big eyes searching Garrus’.

“Yes and no. Yes, you will be ordered about and no you will not be abused in any way. As I said, we care about you both.” Garrus scratched the scar that always seemed to itch. “Carrying on without her here isn’t something I’m interested in doing. Sleeping in the same bed is fine, however, if you two need to relieve stress together, you can.”

“Shepard’s restrictions?” Kaidan asked.

“Not really, but you are free to leave our arrangement at any time,” Garrus reminded them. He didn’t want to make them feel imprisoned. “All you have to do is stop wearing your collars around your wrists.” No words would need to be said, no anger. There would be a little heartache, but that was expected if they chose to leave. 

“I just want to get home to Lola,” James said quietly.

“Then let’s quit laying around and get to work,” Kaidan said as he rose from the bed and grabbed his shirt. “The ship is almost ready for a test run.” Kaidan crawled on the bed and pressed his forehead to Garrus’ before retreating to find his shoes. 

Vega was tense, his throat working to push down the emotion. Garrus sat up and wrapped his arms around the large human, his sob making Kaidan’s head snap up in concern before the biotic came and wrapped his arms around him too. James broke, his tears falling onto Garrus’ carapace as Garrus crooned, hoping to give him comfort in the only way he knew how. 

They all missed her, Garrus knew that. But he just didn’t realize how much James had cared for his mate.

* * *

The test run had been a success. Some readings were off but Joker assured him that it was to be expected with the new patches. It was something he and EDI could adjust during flight. 

All decks were in a flurry of activity as food was loaded onto their ship, the colonists smiling and happy to finally get the Normandy off to its leader. 

Garrus approved Joker’s family for the flight, though they weren’t sure how long it would take since the relay was down. They had to chart their course to fueling stations that they hoped were still there. 

At most, it would take five months to get home if all the relays were down. To keep himself from getting too excited that was the timeline Garrus was going to go with. If they came across a working relay, they would adjust the time should the relay on the other end of their destination be functional.

Their long-range communications were still spotty as hell, but EDI said the comm buoy’s were down in this system. They were likely down in all systems, but the problem wasn’t on their end. They were going to try to get the comm buoy fixed before they left the system. They would fix them as they passed if they were able to. The relays were out of their hands as far as Garrus knew.

The levo rations would easily last seven months without rationing. Dexto was close to six. But just to be safe, he and Tali agreed to take only two meals a day as opposed to three to stretch it. They’d take less as time went on if they needed to. Garrus hoped they wouldn’t.

Takeoff went off smoothly, the crew cheering as they lifted into space.

“First stop, comm buoy,” Joker called. 

It took EDI less than three minutes to get it running as soon as she was in range to hack it. But there was only silence. 

“We’ll activate all we come across,” Garrus said as he stood behind Joker. “Looks like everyone is in the dark.”

“Aye, aye,” Joker replied as they hit FTL. “Approximately seventeen hours to reach the next system. It had two fueling stations before we pushed against Cerberus.”

“EDI?” Garrus said.

“Attempting long-range communication every three minutes, I’ll notify you if anything changes.”

It was an odd scene to pass by lifeless reapers. Awesome, amazing, and exciting! But surreal. 

“EDI, add short range into the mix. See what we can find out,” Garrus told her before he turned and made his way to the war room. He had a month of reports to write up since their crash landing. He might as well get started now.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking over the data, Miranda carefully considered each figure as Grunt stared her down. She wasn’t scared of him, she was sure that was a reason why he disliked her. The other was likely because of Cerberus. Shaking her thoughts away, she studied the datapad. 

“Well?” Grunt asked impatiently. Miranda understood. She truly did. Shepard had been put into a coma so they could perform surgery after surgery on her. 

“The data says she’s healing nicely, now we physically check her,” Miranda told him. 

“When can she wake up?” he whined, not unlike a child.

“Grunt, I know you miss your mother,” Miranda said gently. “But waking her up too soon with pain medication being rationed would be torture for her. I think she’s suffered enough, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he replied grudgingly. 

“Once I examine her, I’ll have a better idea of where she is and how soon we can wake her.”

“It’s been two months,” he complained.

“You saw her legs and feet,” Miranda reminded him. It had been…awful to say the least. Had it not been for Miranda stabilizing her cybernetics, Shepard would have lost both legs immediately. “Two months her body has been rushing to heal her. And with her sleeping, we have a better chance of her injuries leaving no lasting damage because she isn’t awake to fight me.” That didn’t count the internal injuries, the scrapes on her eyes from dust and debris that the tears hadn’t been able to get out. She had been a mess two months ago. “Jack will be here soon to wash her hair…”

“What’s left of it,” Grunt complained again.

It had been…hard to see the singed hair. But Miranda was grateful she suffered no burns to her face or head. Jack had come in after the first surgery and buzzed most of it off, giving her a shorter version of her own hair. With all the wires they had in her body, they’ve had to keep her head shaved on the sides and back. 

“It’ll grow back,” Miranda told him. “Well, Grunt,” Miranda said with a smile. “Looks like you’re in luck today. Scans show that her legs are mostly healed and everything looks healthy, meaning pain should be minimal. Why don’t you let the other’s know, once I give her this medication it’ll be a few hours before she wakes up.” She’d have to learn to walk again, but Miranda knew that Shepard wouldn’t let some weak muscles stop her.

* * *

“Twenty six comm buoy’s and not one peep from anyone,” Joker grumbled. “It’s like the twilight zone.”

“What’s that?” Garrus asked as they stopped to fuel. 

“Nevermind, you’d have to watch the show,” he returned. “I’m glad to see this system still functioning.”

“Yeah,” Garrus agreed. “Not much to do but business as usual until communication comes through.”

The relay was down in this system as well. Garrus wasn’t disappointed, he knew better than to hope it was up and going. 

“We’re fueled up. It’ll take about a week to reach the next system,” Joker informed Garrus. “It’ll be close on fuel so let’s hope that fuel station is there.”

“Let’s go,” Garrus ordered seconds before Joker entered them into FTL.

Four month’s to go. Morale was high and the ship was staying together. Garrus couldn’t ask for much more than that right now.

* * *

The room was filled with people, and tension, as they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was Primarch Victus’ sharp inhalation that alerted them to the small change. Movement behind her eyelids, fingers twitching. 

Still they waited with bated breaths as their Commander slowly came out of the drug induced coma. It was unspoken agreement when Shepard opened her mouth trying to find moisture that Grunt would be the one next to her bed offering a straw to her lips. 

The heaviness of her limbs made her clumsy, but with Grunt’s help, they managed to get her a small drink. They waited quietly as she slowly began to open her eyes, the vivid color bringing relief to their souls each time she blinked. Grunt removed his gloves and set them aside on the table that held the Commander’s tiny cup of water. Tiny compared to Grunt’s gloves. 

“Mother,” he whispered gently, his bare fingers taking her hand.

“Hey, kiddo,” she ground out. Her voice scratchy from disuse and her tongue not quite free of the medication. 

There were no dry eyes when he knelt next to her bed and brought her hand up to the side of his face as he made a sound none of them ever heard from the giant. Heartbroken and relief. Happiness and fear. A sound that touched them all. 

“Shh,” she whispered, her eyes too heavy to keep open. “I’m okay, don’t cry, Bear.”

Jack’s smile was shaky. Shepard called Grunt her teddy bear all the time, but this was the first time she truly understood what she meant. Jack regretted picking on him for it now, Grunt obviously loved his mother. They all loved her. 

“Shepard,” Wrex greeted.

Her smile was a little lopsided, “Wrex.”

“Commander,” Samara said from her wheelchair.

“Justicar,” Shepard said with an affectionate sigh.

“Mom,” Jack teased.

“Jacqueline,” Shepard replied with a small, rough chuckle. Jack hated that name when anyone else said it. But Shepard wasn’t just anyone.

“Commander.”

“Primarch,” she replied, her smile still ghosting on her lips.

“Shepard, how are you feeling?” Miranda asked once everyone had made their presence known.

“Depends,” she said before trying to moisten her lips. “Did we win or not?” She asked.

“Heh. Heh. Heh. You won with your flashy red weapon,” Grunt told her.

Shepard’s soft laugh as she patted Grunt’s cheek was a little endearing. “Then I feel fan-fucking-tastic!” She yawned before shaking her head. “Feels a bit breezy in here.”

“Oh, Mom,” Jack said nervously. “Welcome to the punk hair club.”

“Sweet,” Shepard said when her fingers grazed the buzzed hair. “Now, first my crew, next the rest. Who’s got news?”

“We’ve only just got the Sol relay up,” Victus told her. “The geth have scattered in all directions to activate the others.”

“Understood, no food or water needed,” Shepard said. “Next?”

“Comm buoy’s are being repaired as the geth make their way to other systems. Until then, all long-range is down,” Jack told her. “Ships have slowly been making their way back here since the evacuation.”

“But not the Normandy?” Shepard asked though she already knew the answer.

“Not yet, but she will,” Wrex said. “More ship’s every day, Shepard.”

“Okay,” she said as Miranda helped her into a better sitting position. “Leadership?”

“Hackett is here and things have calmed down with his leadership. The council is alive and that has helped with various species that are staying on Earth,” Miranda told her as she monitored Shepard’s readings. “I’m sure he’ll check in once I let him know you’re awake.”

“How much time did I lose this time?” Shepard asked Miranda.

“Two months.”

Shepard took a deep breath and released it. “Okay, let’s get some shit done.”

“I don’t recommend that, you just woke up,” Miranda tried to argue. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You can fit me with a wireless monitor and grab me a wheelchair. Jack will go talk to Hackett and update him, Grunt and Wrex will be my body guards once she’s back. Victus can push me, Jack can push Samara, and we can go out and let people see us.”

“I really don’t think…”

“That people need a little morale?” Shepard asked, her customary smirk firmly in place. “To let them forget for just a moment that everything is being rationed?”

“You and I both know you are going to go to your apartment and raid the freezer,” Miranda said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Shepard had an insane ice cream stash.

“Nah, I figure I’ll wait til I can walk to raid my own freezer. The way my legs are tingling I say about a month or two, then you can fight me. For now, I just want to see how everything looks,” Shepard told her, a little desperation in her voice. The tunnels had been horrific…

The men went to gather their weapons and Jack ran off to make that short-range call while Miranda disappeared to find a wheelchair.

“Thank you,” Shepard told Samara as soon as they were alone. 

“I apologize, Shepard,” Samara said, her perfect brows squishing together as her head dropped.

“Whatever for?”

“For refusing to take your life when you begged,” she whispered. “It went against the code to let an innocent suffer.”

“Would you have?”

“Had I been able to physically…” Samara answered. “I had no weapon. I used the last of my energy getting to you.”

“You were injured,” Shepard replied softly. Of course she’d been injured.

“I was bleeding out, out of medigel…” She exhaled loudly before squaring her shoulders. “I was willing to die with you, to hear your suffering as punishment for not being able to take away your pain.”

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Shepard told her.

“I could barely reach your hand,” Samara said, a tear slipping free. “All I could do was hold it tight so you wouldn’t die alone.” The asari finally raised her eyes to Shepard’s. “I am unfit to be a Justicar. I could not bring myself to kill you, even if the option was there.”

“That doesn’t make you unfit, Samara,” Shepard told her. “It makes you a living, breathing person.”

“There is no place for feelings in the code,” Samara said.

“Maybe it’s time to reexamine the code, but with a heart that’s grown,” Shepard whispered. “A code with a soul isn’t a bad thing.”

“Your code has worked well, Shepard.” Samara searched her face. “Perhaps you are correct. I will meditate on your wisdom.”

* * *

The ‘walk’ through the nearest areas of the hospital had done exactly what she’d hoped it would. Turians nodded and saluted in respect, humans smiled as light filled their tired eyes. Quarians, salarians, volus, hanar… anyone that saw her stood a little straighter. Well, maybe except for the hanar. They lit up a little brighter. 

It was a fight to stay awake as she was rolled back into her room. But she was filled with pride. Not only at the people working a little harder outside of the hospital, but pride for her family here. 

The feeling she got from those out there would keep her going until her husband was home. Then they could lean on each other again. Soak up each other’s strength and love. 

_I’m here, Garrus, waiting on you._

He’d know. Hell, he was probably getting her crew rallied to get home. He never disappointed.

_This is Citadel News Network and I’m Emily Wong._

_There’s rumors that Commander Shepard was seen touring the garden’s today in a wheelchair with Primarch Victus and former crew in attendance. While we can’t confirm the rumors, I personally would like to say that I hope they’re true, and we hope for your speedy recovery, Commander._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update Friday <3

The geth were making progress with the relay’s. Now the turians and salarian relays and comms were up and running. It was a huge victory. 

Victus said his farewell’s to Shepard. He was taking the first ship back home to return to his people. A Primarch’s duties and all. He’d be home in six hours. There was word that there was a turian vessel incoming with supplies for those that would be returning later.

Still no Garrus, but there was hope. She hadn’t been part of the evacuation plan so she had no idea where there were supposed to go or how far away that was.

“Alright Shepard, breakfast then physical therapy again.” Jack told her, Shepard’s krogan ‘guards’ in tow.

“I think you guys are just trying to beef me up for the next suicide mission,” Shepard complained as Grunt helped her into the wheel chair. She would be walking with the bars again today.

“Hey, Cheerleader said if you made it all the way this time, I could get you ice cream!”

“Bribery!” Shepard joked.

“It’s only bribery if it works,” Jack told her. “Does it work?”

“Maybe,” Shepard replied.

Breakfast was bland, as were all hospital meals. But she was grateful it wasn’t a packaged meal. She’d had enough of those for a while. They ate slow and talked quietly about the rebuilding efforts that were going on around the globe. The Citadel wasn’t in too bad of shape since the keepers were there. 

All too soon it was time to change into her sports bra and spanx for the torture they were putting her through so she could walk again. The scars on her legs were testament to the hell she went through under that rubble. And the surgeries that followed as Miranda tried to aid the cybernetics in repairs. 

They rolled her chair in front of the assisted walking bar. Pretty old school but still effective. She brushed Jack off and put her shoes on herself this time. The stretch ached but it felt so good at the same time. The krogan and Jack took their customary seats in the rehab center while Miranda helped Shepard get into position.

“Let’s see if you can get a full go of it,” Miranda said. “Each step is one step closer to walking and we know that Garrus will be relieved to see you on your feet.” More people came into the room, a couple turians, but she didn’t pay attention to them. Her mind was on Garrus.

One step forward, move her arm, another step forward, move the other arm. Grunt, curse, repeat.

“I’m more concerned about his reaction to my hair,” Shepard grunted out between her small steps.

“That man followed you through three crazy suicide mission and you are worried he’ll hate your hair?” Jack asked, surprised.

“Uh, yeah,” Shepard replied as she paused for a minute. Almost to the end.

“You’re doing great, Shepard,” Miranda said with a smile. “Four steps.”

Shepard took the four steps before she gave the waiting Miranda a wink. “One for Saren,” she said breathlessly as she struggled to turn around. 

“Garrus was a hot-headed young C-Sec officer when we were hunting Saren,” Wrex said. “Easy to get under his plates in the beginning.”

“Brash,” Shepard grunted. “Shoot first,” she said with another step. “Brilliant.”

“Learned a lot under your command,” Wrex told her, her smile happy and pained and she continued taking baby steps, willing her legs to give her more. “I was impressed once we completed that mission.”

“Taught him like I did Jack,” Shepard said as she paused at the end, Miranda waiting with a small victorious smile. “Two for the Collector’s.” She slipped on the bar but caught herself before she lost her precious balance.

“Plan to go again for Garrus’ loyalty during the reaper war?” Jack asked.

“I owe him that at the very least,” she whispered as she began again. Her legs were burning, her shoulders ached, and she was covered in sweat. It poured off of her like a waterfall. But she wasn’t going to stop.

“He was pretty messed up during our hunt for the missing colonists,” Jack said as she watched Shepard. 

“Had good reason,” she said quickly as she took another step. Her body slowed, almost refusing to cooperate. “Never stopped learning, though.”

“And he came with you on Menae,” Grunt said as he watch his mother closely. He’d already been banned from being within a foot of any of the equipment.

“Couldn’t have survived without him,” Shepard said as she paused. “Felt like I was missing my soul.”

“That’s really fucking sweet,” Jack said as she stood. “Three more, Mom.”

She collapsed into Miranda and Jack as soon as she’d taken her final step. They’d done well distracting her from the pain. Her breathe was labored as her muscles convulsed. “Grunt, get those heating pads,” Miranda ordered as they carefully deposited her into her chair and wheeled her to a bed. “Wrex?” Miranda said. She was too heavy for one of them to lift her carefully enough. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d call you weak little sister, but I know better,” Wrex said affectionately, making Shepard chuckle as he gently lifted her from the chair and lay her on the bed.

“Sit me up please,” Shepard said. “Can we skip the heating pads on my shoulders this time?”

“Shepard,” Miranda started.

“Listen, the joints ache but the muscles feel good. My legs on the other hand…”

“Fine, but if you’re too sore in the morning…” Miranda glare was hard.

Shepard smiled in victory. It was the small victories. Little wins that kept up her morale. “Can I go home yet?”

“I’ll discuss that with Doctor Michel,” Miranda told her as she slipped heat pads around her thighs.

“Not the calves,” she told her. “Thighs first.”

“I’ll be back in thirty with your ice cream,” Miranda said to her, the woman’s eyes twinkling. “You earned it.”

“Technically I earned three, but I’ll settle for a huge chocolate malt,” Shepard replied. Miranda chuckled but agreed. Jack left to help her which left her two body guards.

“Guys, take a breather,” Shepard said. “Go get some fresh air.”

“And leave you unprotected?” Grunt said, raising his voice. The turians next to them raising their brow plates in question.

Shepard shrugged at them, “Children.” But something was off as they stared at her. Her eyes quickly swept to the female on a machine Shepard didn’t know anything about, her leg had a scar… “Vakarian?” Shepard asked them. 

“I told you she’d recognize us,” the female said with a soft chuckle.

“I wanted her to rest first,” the male returned.

“Humans have excellent hearing,” Shepard told them. “Castis and Solana Vakarian.” Shepard waved them over, “Grunt, let your aunt have the seat.”

“Aunt?” The three said in unison making Wrex shake with laughter.

“Garrus is my mate, and this is his sister and father,” Shepard told Grunt as he held a hand out to the female to help her sit.

“And I suppose Grunt is your son?” Castis asked.

“Yes, and Wrex here is my brother,” Shepard said in introduction. 

After hands were shaken, a tense quiet settled between them as Castis took it all in. Solana just sighed and began hammering Shepard with questions.

“Was it true? All those things you said about my brother?”

“Yes,” Shepard replied, her browed raised at the young woman. “To be fair, I’d only seen a holo of your family in passing. We were too busy making sure each other was getting enough food and rest while we were fighting a war. Otherwise I would've noticed you immediately.”

“That’s fair considering,” Castis said quietly. “How long have you been mated?”

“Since they cured the genophage,” Wrex said with pride.

“I see,” Castis said, his mandibles closed tightly to his face.

It would take time to process the news, Shepard knew that. Solana was young, she didn’t seem to mind but Castis was from a different era. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not yet,” Solana said. “We came to do my therapy before we looked for housing.”

“Then you’ll stay with me,” Shepard told them easily. When Castis was prepared to argue, she interrupted. “No, no arguments. When Garrus gets back, he’ll be upset if you aren’t staying with us.”

“We can’t intrude,” Castis told her.

“You can and you will,” Shepard said. “The bathroom on the first floor is turian friendly. I have two spare rooms. My son is staying with Wrex, and my daughter with her students.”

“Daughter?” Solana asked.

“That’d be me,” Jack said as she approached the bed with Shepard’s malt in hand. “I’m Jack.”

Introductions were made again as Shepard hummed in delight as soon as the ice cream hit her tongue.

An awkward silence fell over them as Shepard went to town on her malt. She didn’t care, not really. They’d get used to each other soon enough. 

“Okay, Shepard,” Miranda said as she breezed through the door. “You get to go home, but I think we need to send Jack ahead to make sure it’s not destroyed.”

“Already did it, Cheerleader,” Jack said with a smirk. “Cleaned it up and everything.”

“Well then, let’s get the paper work done and get you home.”

“Another party?” Grunt asked hopefully.

Shepard laughed before she patted his cheek. “Not until the rest are home safe and sound. Then we’ll party.”

“Heh. Heh. Heh.”

“Alright, Jack can help Solana, Wrex and Grunt with luggage, and Castis can wheel me to the spectre headquarters real quick then we’ll be home,” Shepard said as Miranda tried and failed to interrupt. “Hey, just because I can’t walk doesn’t mean I can’t answer a few messages and confirm my new omnitool for incoming messages. It’s the easiest way for the Council to get ahold of me.”

Miranda sighed but relented. “I’ll check in and we’ll have you walking in no time.”

“Grunt, are you texting Zaeed?” Shepard asked when he turned away.

“No?”

“Grunt.”

“Yes,” he replied, his shoulders drooping. “He just wanted to know your progress.”

“Okay, let him know but tell him he better not get you in trouble.” Damn merc and his drunken celebrations. “Wrex gets to bail you out of C-Sec this time.”

That earned Shepard a booming laugh from the red plated krogan.

* * *

With the geth making so much progress, Shepard needed to get to the QEC in the spectre wing just to see if she could get a call through.

“Push me on the platform,” Shepard told Castis.

“I thought you were confirming your omnitool?” the old detective asked.

“That happened as soon as we entered,” she replied with a smirk. “DNA recognition has its benefits.”

Using her omnitool, she put a call in to the Normandy. She waited.

And waited.

And fucking waited.

Shepard sighed, feeling a small flicker of defeat before the line crackled to life.

[You’ve reached the Normandy. Please state who is calling?] EDI’s voice answered sweetly.

“EDI, tell no one it’s me. Put me through to the war room QEC and tell Garrus it’s important.”

[Right away,] the warm voice replied. _[Acting Captain Vakarian, you have a high priority incoming QEC call from Palaven Command.]_

Shepard’s heart hammered hard against her chest. Coming here had been out of hope. She didn’t think…

The QEC flickered to life around her as Garrus appeared in front of her, his head down. He was tired.

“Hello, love,” she whispered, his head snapping up as his mandibles spread in surprise.

[Shepard,] he replied, his voice thick. [You’re alive.]

“I am. Our crew?”

[Alive and heavy 2 civilians. Joker’s family,] he replied with a chuckle as he shook his head. [Three months,] he said, a keen loosed from his mouth. [I couldn’t remember what you sounded like. There’s only recordings of our battles, but that’s just one part of you.] 

Shepard sucked in a breath as a tear slid free. “And here I was worried it was my hair you’d miss.” Garrus’ rough laughter would have brought her to her knees if she wasn’t in the chair.

[Are you okay?]

“I will be when you’re home,” she told him. 

[I need to find my family now that our long-range comms are up but I don’t know where to begin,] he told her, his subvocals straining at the stress.

“Oh, love, it would seem the spirits favored us again,” she told him while waving over her shoulder. “Your family found me.”

[Dad,] Garrus whispered happily. [Sol?]

“Safe, she is being taken to your apartment,” Castis told him.

[Good,] He said before his head jerked up while he held a hand out to wait. [Understood, Joker. It looks like our mass relay just lit up. We’ll be home in three days instead of three months.]

“Gotta love the relay’s!” Shepard said excitedly. “Why don’t you let the crew know they’ll be on shore leave for the next month. That should be all the excitement you’ll need to get the ship in order before you dock.”

Garrus laughed, [Aye, Aye, Commander. I’ll see you real soon. Love you both.]

“We love you as well,” Castis replied, Shepard’s smile bright as they ended the call. 

Shepard stared at the space that her husband’s image had been. She’d missed him, so damn much. Tears fell as relief settle inside of her. Three days and her family would be whole again. “We don’t even have a holo of each other. So busy fighting a damn war, taking the few private moments we could get…”

“It’s a good thing I’m retired then. It would seem it’s my duty as a grandparent to document everything,” Castis said as he wheeled her to the door. “My wife told me I didn’t get a choice, it was the grandparent’s responsibility.”

Shepard chuckled as she wiped her face. “Let’s go home so you can get started on that.”


	15. Chapter 15

When Garrus got the call, the very first call they’ve had since the crucible fired, he was blown away. But his excitement was crushed when EDI said it was from Palaven Command. Not that he wouldn’t be happy to see Victus, but it was his mate he was craving.

Then he heard her strong, unmistakable voice. The private tone he could _almost_ hear in his dreams.

She looked so small sitting in that chair. Her hair shaved, with longer waves on top. Not unlike Jack’s hair. But she was beautiful, even in the digital frame she was beautiful. Breathtaking. 

Then chatter in the war room when his father came into view. It was a little nerve wracking, but his father didn’t voice his disapproval in any way. Just relief that he was alive and on his way. That could change once he was home. Garrus wasn’t quite sure how his father would accept Shepard, if he did.

Joker interrupted Garrus before he could question further. A geth ship was in view and the relay came to life. 

Garrus was sure he was dreaming. 

But he wasn’t.

Now he was gathering his crew in the mess hall.

“Is everything okay?” Gabby asked once everyone was seated in the chairs and on the floor.

Garrus chuckled, his heart light for the first time in months. “Spirits yes. I just received a call from Shepard.” There was a collective sigh of relief that Garrus was sure pushed him a step back from the force of it.

“Is she okay?” Gabby asked, her voice cracking.

“She’s in a wheelchair but I don’t know the extent of the damage to her body yet,” Garrus answered. “But she’s got a new hairstyle.” There was silence as the crew processed his words, all eyes on him. “Think… Jack,” he told them, his mandible flickering into a smirk as laughter filled the room.

“I always knew she liked the punk style,” Joker said as he held his omnitool out for his family to see.

“Now, as you’ve heard, the relay’s from here to the Sol system are operational.” Garrus could feel their excited energy. “We are three days out from being home to our Captain.” Garrus remained quiet as the crew celebrated the change in flying time. It was a _huge_ change. Once they began to calm he spoke again. “Shepard has ordered a month of shore leave, so I need you all to get the usual done. Inventory, etc.”

He laughed when they scattered. He hadn’t dismissed them, but that was okay. He was ready to be back with his mate. Only Kaidan and James stayed as Joker hobbled out of the mess hall to the elevator.

“What does that mean for us?” James asked nervously.

“For now,” Garrus replied. “We continue as we have been. My family is with Shepard so I’m not sure how it’ll work. I will say that with her being in a wheel chair, it’s likely none of us will be able to celebrate the way we want to with her.”

“She seemed like she was doing alright?” Kaidan asked.

“She was smiling and joking,” Garrus told him. “Thrilled that her crew was intact. I’ll message her once I make sure everyone is on task. You two should get down to the cargo bay and help Steve get everything in order down there.”

“Aye, aye,” the men replied in unison.

Garrus knew they were worried they wouldn’t be welcome in the relationship anymore. With a sigh, Garrus started to make his rounds. He needed to get some messages out as soon as he could.

* * *

Castis Vakarian sat on the edge of the bed in his temporary room as he listened to the murmur of voices drifting from Shepard’s room. The only reason he’d come to the Sol system was because that was where the Citadel currently resided. Solana needed the physical therapy for her leg and Palaven was a mess. 

They had plans to seek Shepard out since Victus was kind enough to let them know she was alive. Castis just never expected to be in the same physical therapy wing. Watching her struggle to walk, to praise his son with every word as she demanded her body move forward. It had been…eye opening. 

Castis had thought Garrus was not in his right mind by following the Spectre. It was a bitter pill to swallow knowing that Shepard held just as much respect for his son as the young man did for her. It was only natural that their spirits aligned as it did. 

Then to see two huge krogan treating the human like she was the most fragile and beloved being in existence? Well, that had been interesting. And amazing if he was honest. Shepard’s son stood from his chair on her command so Solana could sit…

Castis sighed. It was a spirit ton of stuff to work through. And he’d thought he’d seen it all. How naïve he’d been a mere month ago. First, he needed to file their bonding. He’d have to get an actual date.

He tensed when his omnitool pinged with an incoming message. That was taking some getting used to after the silence.

………  
G- Dad…  
C- I know some sort of apology is coming for not telling me. Don’t bother.  
G- Okay  
G- How disappointed in me are you this time?  
 _Three minutes idle…_  
C- I’m not disappointed. I can hear her in her room right now, telling her son that she will be fine. Her daughter mumbling obscenities. Seriously, that girl has a filthy mouth.  
G- It won’t bother you when you learn the torture her life was before Shepard.  
C- I’ll take your word for it and adjust accordingly.  
G- You aren’t upset about Shepard?  
C- No. What’s the point? There are far more pressing matters than to nitpick who your spirits aligns with.  
G- Thanks, Dad.  
C- Get home safely. It would seem your krogan son misses you just as much as your mate.   
G- That’s only because we took down a thresher maw together…ask Shepard for the battle vids. She’s a proud Mom.  
C- As she should be from what I have seen thus far. I love you.  
G- Love you too, Dad.  
……….

He was failing as a father if his son thought he was constantly disappointed in him. Garrus had far exceeded Castis’ hopes for him.

A ping brought him out of his thoughts.

“You go check on Sol and see if she needs anything,” Shepard ordered. “And you go take these vids to Castis.”

Garrus must have messaged his mate. He never was that patient, but then neither was Castis. 

“Grandfather,” Grunt said as he stood outside the door until Castis waved him in. “Mother wanted me to give these to you.”

“These must be your battle with the thresher maw,” Castis said before patting the bed next to him. “Let’s see what my grandson is capable of in battle, shall we?”

“Heh. Heh. Heh.”

* * *

…….  
G- Dad needs the vids of Grunt’s rite. Now, how are you really?  
S- One sec.  
 _One minute idle…_  
S- I was burning alive when Samara found me.  
G- Spirits  
S- I’m okay, Garrus.  
G- Continue please  
S- I was trapped under rubble so I activated my beacon you installed to notify those I knew were on earth. Samara was the first to come.  
S- She was bleeding out but I didn’t know because she could only reach my hand. She stayed with me, refused to kill me when I begged her. It was awful, the pain of boiling inside my armor.   
G- I…spirits Shepard.  
S- Then help found us. Wrex and Grunt removed the rubble on top of me. Miranda was there and Jack. Some others I don’t remember. They put me in a coma for two months.  
G- And now?  
S- I’m having to learn to walk again because of the damage and surgeries on my legs. They had to cut all my hair off for the wires and crap, so Jack snuck in and cleaned up the sides and back so the hair on top could grow out.   
S- I found your family in the physical therapy wing and told them they were staying here haha.   
G- I’m sure that went over well.  
S- Surprisingly well. Then I had your dad take me to the Spectre headquarters where I put in a call to the Normandy since the geth were getting long-range comms up as they activated relay’s.   
S- How are you, Garrus?  
G- I healed quick, bartered some trades with the locals, kept the crew motivated, and set off as soon as we were space worthy to get home to you.  
S- Smooth talker  
G- Well, you know me…  
S- How are Kaidan and James?  
G- They are nervous about you not wanting to continue the arrangement. I’m a little nervous about having them there with my family.  
S- We’ll figure it out. I’ll let them know we plan to continue. Can’t let them go since we like them, huh?  
G- Of course not. Might want to send a mass message to the crew. They miss you too. We all do.  
S- I miss all of you too. You’ll be home in a few days. FYI, Grunt is planning a party.  
G- Ha! That’ll be grand.   
S- Miranda is here, she’s forcing me to eat. She acts like I’m not hungry.  
G- I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.  
S- I love you too, Garrus. Xoxo  
……….

Since there wasn’t time to chat with Kaidan and James, she decided to send them a message just to settle their fear.

TO: James VEGA, Kaidan ALENKO  
FROM: CMDR SHEPARD  
Subj:

My favorite Pets,

I just wanted to send a note to let you know I’m doing well and I’m improving daily. Miranda assures me I’ll be walking unassisted in the next few months depending on my muscle growth. Which could mean sooner. 

I miss you both and I do hope you three are keeping each other grounded as I know stress has been high while you were trying to get home these last few months. I look forward to seeing you, however, with our current living situation, we will need to be discreet. I’m unsure how my in laws will respond to mine and Garrus’ arrangements. So until then, shower frequently. Turians have a heightened sense of smell that rival the best hunting dogs on Earth.

Can’t wait to have you home again!

-S


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know, I've added an epilogue to the fic. :o I'm adding, editing, and tweaking right now!

Shepard was being pushed into the docking bay by an excited Castis while Grunt gave up trying to assist Solana and ended up carrying her as they made their way to the window to watch the ship dock. Emily Wong caught sight of her, but instead of approaching she just smiled and nodded her head in greeting. The entire station was buzzing with energy since the rumors of the Normandy’s return surfaced.

There were a few extra C-Sec milling about and tighter security at the entrance and only one reporter was allowed in on Shepard’s order. Naturally, it would be her favorite.

They stared out and watched with quiet glee as they saw her incoming. 

“To your places!” Shepard ordered, making everyone fall in. There were a few crew families that stood behind Shepard and her entourage. 

The Normandy looked like shit, but she didn’t care. Not even a little bit because she knew it would be fixed while the crew was on shore leave. Thanks to Hackett’s few words to the Council. 

“I want to greet my crew on my feet,” Shepard said as Jack and Castis flanked her. “Not until the door pressurizes.”

They waited until it lit green to pull her into standing position, their arms wrapped around her in support. Her crew filed out with smiles and tears in their eyes, lining up in front of her. Group after group until they were short three people. The acting captain, the pilot, and EDI. But when the door opened there were only two. EDI’s platform was missing.

Joker called the crew to attention, Shepard’s gasp unheard as her crew saluted her. She couldn’t return it. Not yet. Not when her legs refused to hold her up. Instead, she took a shuddery breath and addressed them.

“I’m so glad to serve with each and every one of you and I can’t express how proud I am of you,” She told them, her voice loud, clear, and filled with unshed emotion. “Welcome home and fall out!”

She cried as they all hugged her gently. She did her best to return them as they moved on. Some to families that were waiting, some to transports. Until all that was left was Garrus and Joker.

“EDI?”

“We don’t have her platform running yet, but she’s okay,” Joker told her before he introduced his family that had stayed off to the side. 

“Welcome to the Citadel, the council has taken the liberty of supplying housing during your stay,” Shepard told them. “Joker have EDI let the crew know and that the message is in my inbox, this was a last minute decision.”

“Aye, aye,” he said as he activated his omnitool. She’d let EDI dig their room numbers out of the unopened message in her inbox.

Then there was Garrus. He took her in, head to toe, pausing only briefly at the scars on her legs before he was satisfied that she was indeed okay. “I think you’re trying to outnumber my breeding requests.”

Wrex’s laughter bounced off of the metal around them as Garrus carefully took her from her support and lifted her to him. She wept as soon as his forehead pressed to hers, her hands holding his face as they breathed each other in. “Damn right I am,” she whispered.

_This is Citadel News Network, and I’m Emily Wong._

_The upcoming images are not graphic, though they do confirm the rumors of Commander Shepard’s survival as she stood with the support of loved ones to welcome the Normandy back. The Commander suffered heavy damage to her legs as a result of firing the crucible, which saved all of our lives._

_The Normandy was lost during the evacuation when the Crucible fired, throwing the well-known vessel off course. They crash landed on Zorya, where the locals helped the crew get the ship repaired and on her way home to its Captain._

_I was invited by Commander Shepard to witness the heart-warming reunion of not only her crew, but of her husband, Reaper Advisor Garrus Vakarian._

_There are no fatalities on board the Normandy, all crew accounted for as they saluted their beloved Captain._

_Commander Shepard wants the public to know she isn’t retiring. She’s here listening and watching as the galaxy puts itself back together under her watchful eyes. You’ll be seeing her soon. Until then, she requests that you keep the peace and help your neighbors. Peace starts with you._

* * *

……….  
L- Shepard, my banker tells me that the apartment next to yours is about to be placed for sale. Would you like me to broker a deal for it for Garrus’ family?  
S- Yes, thanks Liara.  
L- You’re welcome, I’ll send you everything once it’s done. Otherwise, I’ll be busy checking in on my network.  
S- Understood <3  
……….

“Well,” Shepard said as she closed her omnitool. “It looks like I’m buying the place next door.”

“Why do we need two apartments?” Garrus asked as he wheeled her to the dining table with the rest of the family.

“So that our families can use them when they are on the Citadel,” Shepard answered. “Castis, Sol, and our kids…”

“Really?” Solana said. “You bought an apartment just for us to stay in when we’re here?”

“Yes, I know you’re both uncomfortable staying here.”

“It’s not that we’re uncomfortable, Shepard,” Castis said. “It’s just that this is your space.”

“Turians have separate guest houses,” Garrus explained.

“Ah,” Shepard said. She didn’t understand but that was okay. “We’ll know for sure in a few days and then it can be our guest house.”

“And if someone else buys it?” Jack asked.

“We do throw some pretty awesome and _loud_ parties…” Shepard said with a smirk. “Did you get in touch with Adrien?” Shepard asked Garrus.

“Yes, he’s going to have me direct supplies for now and I can do that in the war room,” Garrus answered.

“You do have a lot of experience with that,” Shepard said thinking back to the refugee bay. “Saved a lot of lives too.”

“I was trying to catch up to you, but then you had to press the button that saved the entire galaxy,” Garrus quipped. “How the spirits can I catch up now?”

Shepard took in the gentle hum of conversation as she closed her eyes. Dual-tones, soft voices, and gruff laughter. It just wasn’t the same when Garrus wasn’t here. They just needed James and Kaidan here, but they were out playing in the arena. Shepard couldn’t blame them, she would be there too if she could. 

The day she could go without a wheelchair would be a day for another party. 

Grunt and jack were planning the party they would host here at the apartment in a week’s time. Shepard expected it to be just as crazy as the last one, maybe even more so. 

“Shepard?”

“I’m sorry, what?” She answered Castis when she opened her eyes.

“Would you like me to fetch the dextro part of the list?”

“That would be great, thanks,” she replied before she nodded to Jack to transfer the list. “Some of it is for Tali. She hasn’t had the geth program installed in her suit to adjust her immune system so you need to be sure it’s all clear of contamination.”

“Understood,” Castis replied as he scanned the list.

“Jack can take care of the human and asari menu’s, and Grunt the krogan.” Shepard told them all. “Javik will eat anything that is appetizing to him, so just make sure you get a variety of things for him to try.”

After they were done eating their dinner, Shepard watched as they worked together to get the dishes and counters cleaned before they said their farewells to head to the markets. With supplies starting to funnel in again, there was no doubt there would be plenty to choose from. Especially for the turians and quarians thanks to the live ships.

Garrus was lifting her from the chair the second the door closed, his face buried in neck as he growled. 

“Were you about to kick them all out, love?” She whispered when he nipped her ear.

“Yes,” he replied huskily. “How can I have you without causing you pain?”

“On my back,” she told him as he carried her up the stairs. “You can’t take long though or my legs will start to cramp and my hips are still tender so I can’t lay on my side. I don’t want to be only stomach because I want to see you.”

“Claim you, then the hot tub,” Garrus said as they entered the room. 

There wasn’t time to agree with him. As soon as her back hit the bed, clothes were being torn from her body. The low growl and the desire in his eyes were nearly the same as their first time together. He was desperate to have her. 

“Garrus,” she whispered when she noticed his hands shaking as they carefully ran up her body. He was afraid to hurt her. “My bones are healed. It’s only my muscles that ache.”

“Shepard.”

“Please,” she begged. “Claim me.”

His growl felt like fire in her veins as he crawled up between her legs. He was gentle as he helped her spread her legs further apart. But it didn’t last. The second he was inside of her, he was primal. Garrus ground his pelvic plates against her with each thrust as his held his weight above her with one arm and pinned her hands with the other. 

He had complete control. Something he hadn’t had in months.

Her legs burned and ached but the coil in her core was so close to being released that she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not when he consumed her like this. When his eyes memorized every moan and gasp of pleasure he was giving her.

Then she was crying out as she convulsed around him, his growl of approval quickly turning to moans as he emptied himself inside of her.

Before she could come down from the ecstasy, he was off of her and carrying her to the hot tub. She smiled as the heat surrounded her, making her think of their first time together. Well, first day. 

“What has you smiling so beautifully?” Garrus asked her softly.

“You,” she replied as she lifted her head to look at him. “Us.”

“I’ll soak to that,” he said, his eyes filled with a gentleness reserved only for her.


	17. Chapter 17

With the magic blue fingers at work, Shepard had another apartment before the place even went up for sale. The people that sold it were thrilled to sell it to Shepard, even going so far as to lower the price. Shepard refused, naturally. The couple would need all the funds they could get until jobs were available.

Smiling, she watched the party from her wheel chair. 

It was even more rambunctious than the last. Jack had picked up Nerf guns to keep the drunkards from accidentally loading live ammo. 

Castis and Solana enjoyed the party with a grace that surprised Shepard. Castis upheld his promise by documenting everything that was happening. Shepard couldn’t wait to see the holos. 

Seeing Samara up and walking again was a relief, she even took Zaeed’s drunken flirting with the same patience only she could have. Falere was doing well and at the young asari’s insistence, the asari government was researching a way to dampen her ability to mate telepathically. It wasn’t a decision she’d come to lightly, but it was necessary to allow her to function in society since she was currently the only Ardat-Yakshi left. Samara had said that it sounded hopeful for future asari of the same genetics to have a life. Falere could still love, and physically share that love, but she would never be able to mate traditionally. Shepard thought that was a lot to overcome since asari put so much into mating. But if anyone could do it, it was Falere.

Javik and Liara seemed to have a budding relationship, which really wasn’t that surprising.

Seeing all her crew definitely made her feel more at peace, but it was Vega that she was craving right this second. Especially when he looked at her like he was. Before the party, he and Kaidan had moved into the spare bedrooms. Castis and Solana had moved into the fully furnished apartment next door, making the turians immediately more relaxed. Shepard assumed it had something to do with her and Garrus’ scent in the air. 

“It looks like everyone is having a good time,” Garrus said as he knelt down next to her.

“It does,” she replied softly.

Garrus looked around before whispering in her ear, “Our pets have refused themselves stress relief.”

“That so?” Shepard asked with a smirk.

“I gave them permission to use each other, but they both declined.”

“I guess we’re going to have to do something about that, aren’t we, love?” Shepard replied, her lips grazing his mandible. “Especially with James looking at me like he is.”

“We’ll wait a little while until everyone is too drunk to notice your absence,” Garrus told her before he nipped her bottom lip.

*****

Shepard couldn’t stop the quiet laughter at her apartment’s current state. Wrex had passed out half on the couch, Grunt was passed out on the floor snuggling Wrex’s foot, and various party goers were scattered on any available surface, sleeping. 

Kaidan and James had to share a bedroom because Javik and Liara had taken over the one on the ground floor.

“I’ll let James have some time alone with you,” Garrus said as he helped her undress.

“You’ll take care of your needs with Kaidan?”

“Yes,” he replied. “If that’s okay.”

Shepard smiled before bringing his forehead down to hers. “You know it is.”

“Mind if we both come sleep in here? I doubt our company is going to wake up enough to crawl up the stairs.”

The image of Wrex trying to get up the stairs on his hands and knees made Shepard laugh. “I would love all of us to sleep next to each other tonight.” Before Garrus left, he grabbed a condom and a disposable tube of lube to take with him. “See you soon, love,” she told him with a smile. Knowing he was going to be in there taking Kaidan… well it sure helped the heat rise in her core.

There was already need in James’ eyes when he entered the room. Shepard watched as he stripped quickly, only speaking when he went to remove the leather bracelet. “No, you aren’t my pet tonight.”

“Lola?” he asked as he clipped the leather back in place on his wrist.

“Just my lover tonight. We’ve been apart too long for me to ask you to submit,” she told him. “You’re too emotionally raw.” It took a moment for him to understand that she wanted him as an equal, but she saw his face light up when the realization struck him. 

“I won’t last,” he told her as he joined her on the bed. 

“Then put those gorgeous lips of yours to work, James,” she whispered against his lips. 

He was gentle with her, his tongue softly brushing against hers as his hands skimmed her body. When his weight shifted between her legs, his mouth bit and kissed its way down her body, leaving her in a sighing, whimpering mess before he reached his target. 

Her back arched off the bed, her breathe stuck in her throat when his mouth delved in between her folds. “Please,” she begged. His moan making her toes curl as he pushed her further to their goal. “James,” she pleaded. So close. When his mouth covered her and he gently sucked, she was done. Her cries of pleasure nothing more than whimpers as her fingers gripped his hair to hold him to her as she rocked her tired hips through the waves.

Her high quickly turned to a pained gasped when her thigh convulsed. “Cramp,” she whispered as James quickly sat up and moved to allow her legs to fall back to the bed. He easily shoved her hands out of the way and began rubbing the muscle that had seized. “Better. Now help me roll over,” she told him.

“I can wait, Lola,” James started.

“Like hell, I want your cock inside of me. Now help me,” she ordered. His soft chuckle made her smile as he helped her roll to her stomach. 

Their moans mingled together as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. His breath tickled the short hair on her scalp as he leaned over her and grasped her hand. “Lola,” he whispered against her ear as he thrust carefully into her. 

“It’s okay, James,” she said, her voice breathless. “I know you need hard and this position is good for me to allow you that.” She moaned when he jerked his hips harder into her. “Just like that.”

He moaned against her shoulder as his hand gripped hers tighter. He thrust again with a grunt and a shudder as his orgasm closed in. 

Another thrust and he was enjoying the same white hot pleasure he’d given her not minutes before. Her name rolling off his lips in praise as he poured himself inside of her. 

Silence descended over them. 

Even after the release James seemed tense. “Everything okay?” She asked him softly once he returned to the bed. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

“Come here,” she whispered. 

“I don’t want Hackett to transfer me. I don’t want to be away from you again,” he told her as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“He won’t, James. We’ve damn well earned our choice of postings,” Shepard replied.

“But how can you be so sure?”

“Because I already told him that unless my people specifically request a transfer, he’s to leave them under my leadership.” She smiled when James let go of the tension. “He agreed.”

Garrus and Kaidan joined them. Kaidan once again at her side and Garrus next to James. They all wrapped around each other, someone touching someone. They wouldn’t sleep like this all the time, but it was nice to have them both in the bed once in a while. If only to make sure the men knew they were cared for and wanted. 

She and Garrus would make sure they knew how much they were loved, she thought, as James gave her a soft kiss. Garrus ran his finger over her hip as Kaidan settled his nose into the crook of her neck. Truly, there was no better way to fall asleep. 

Or live.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned just to combine this chapter with the last since it was so small, but I forgot.
> 
> Thanks to all who read, commented, and left kudos. Love you guys <3

EPILOGUE

_Two Years Later…_

Rumors circulated constantly about her private life. But she didn’t care. Especially right now, with James between her legs, his mouth trying to please her as Kaidan moaned behind him. 

Garrus growled, his eyes watching as James devoured her, while he thrust into Kaidan. James grunt with each thrust from Garrus that pushed Kaidan into him. 

They were utterly beautiful to watch, even after all this time.

With no reason to rush, they took their time enjoying each other. Teasing each other to completion. She loved it. She loved them.

“I love shore leave,” James said with a sigh against her thigh as they all came down from they’re release.

Shepard chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Why is that?”

“We don’t have to hide.”

“Does hiding our liaison on the ship bother you?” she asked him gently.

James rose after planting a kiss on her lower waist. “No, but being able to be like this is nice.”

If her in-laws knew of their arrangement, they didn’t say anything. There were a couple people on the ship that knew, but they helped keep the rumors down. It wasn’t that Shepard was ashamed, she wasn’t. It was just that their lifestyle wasn’t accepted by a lot of people. And that was okay. 

It worked for them.

“Clean up the mess, Pets,” Shepard ordered softly. 

She and Garrus had agreed to let the pair choose when they wanted to be treated as their Pets. All they had to do was move their bracelet to their neck. Kaidan rarely chose to leave the collar on his wrist when they were in private. James wore it when they were a group, but rarely in private with her.

* * *

Kaidan still blushed. Shepard loved it.

“Hello, Pet,” she whispered when she followed him into his room.

“Ma’am,” he replied with a small smile. 

He stood perfectly still as she invaded his space, his eyes closing when she ran her fingers through his hair. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that Garrus and I love you.”

“I love you too, Ma’am,” he replied. “Both of you.”

Shepard hummed before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a soft kiss. When she left the man’s room, she found Garrus reminding James of the very same thing. And they did truly love their pets. 

“Hello, love,” Shepard said when Garrus joined her on the balcony overlooking their apartment.

“I was just remembering the party we had once you were on your feet again,” he told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Oh? Anything specific?”

“No. Just the feeling. Joy, love, relief…”

“Are you ready to be a grandfather, Love?” she asked as she turned toward him.

Garrus hummed as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m ready for any adventure as long as I’m by your side.”

“Next stop, Tuchanka,” she said with a smile.


End file.
